nos ailes mêlées
by fausbourg V
Summary: Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Cela fait longtemps que cette fiction n'avait pas été retouchée, et j'en suis navrée. Mais bonnes nouvelles, elle va reprendre du service sous le titre de Nos ailes mêlées R. Cette réécriture sera sur mon profil. Merci.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut**! **Dodo et Seiryû **(je rappelle aussi que Bubulle c'est moi)sont de retour et sont fières de vous présenter une fic en lien avec **Harry Potter**:_

_**NOS AILES MÊLEES**_

_Bon, c'est vrai, on vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas très sérieux de commencer une nouvelle fic alors que "le mélimélo du destin" (Gundam Wing) n'est même pas terminé, et, qu'on a pas mal de boulot pour nos cours ; mais... **ON EN AVAIT TELLEMENT ENVIE!!! **La tentation était trop forte! ( chibi eyes) _

_Sinon... euh..._

_Ah, oui! On voulait aussi en profiter pour vous faire savoir qu'on risque d'être assez **irrégulières **dans la parution des différents chapitres ( le temps de les écrire, de les corriger, de les poster, aussi bien pour Gundam W que pour Harry Potter, et de faire notre travail scolaire à côté.), **désolées.** Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas: je déteste laisser quelque chose de côté sans l'avoir terminé et Seiryû ne supportera pas d'attendre trop longtemps pour avoir la suite de l'une des fics; donc, vous n'avez pas de trop de soucis à vous faire. Promis! **On a commencé ces deux fics, on les finira!**_

_A présent, passons à la fic...!_

_Pour commencer, nous sommes obligées de l'écrire au moins une fois, donc voici le portrait de notre fic:_

**_titre: nos ailes mêlées._**

_**disclamer: **Harry Potter et Cie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, mais Zéphoriae et les personnages qui s'y trouvent sont à notre nom, ainsi que quelques autres personnages ( mais ils sont assez peu nombreux)._

_**rating: **argh! je sais jamais quoi mettre! Bubulle? **Alors, rating M je pense**_

_**style:** romance, fantasy. ( je pense que c'est tout...)… **je rajouterais : violence, torture, angst… lol (nan c'est pas vrai, vous inquiétez pas ) BUBULLE! Va pas nous les effrayer!! Quoique... Il y aura "un peu" de violence qu'en même.**_

_**couple(s): **Surprise! il y a du HPx ?, LVxDM, LVxDMx?..._

_**résumé: **vous verrez bien grâce au sommaire qui arrive dans quelques instants!_

_**Sommaire:**_

**Harry Potter**

**titre: "nos ailes mêlées"**

Prologue

chap1: " Réveil"

chap 2: " Zéphoriae"

Chap 3: " **commencement** "

chap 4: " fugue"

chap 5: " à sa poursuite"

chap 6: " épousailles sanglantes"

chap 7: " sauvage et blessé"

chap 8: " t'apprivoiser"

chap 9: " Laisse les miens s'en aller et prends ma vie"

chap 10: "deux + deux Trois"

chap 11: " l'Enfer des dominants"

Chap 12: " une nouvelle aube"

Voilà le sommaire! je pense qu'il est assez évocateur pour la suite de l'histoire. Cependant, je suis désolée, mais il n'est pas encore complet; avec Bubulle, on hésite sur la fin( ce ne sera pas une deathfic, rassurez-vous! De toute manière, je n'aime pas ça; c'est Bubulle l'experte dans ce domaine **(si vous voulez des exemples, lisez les fics GW « si rien ne s'était passé » et Cantarella « Un cheval hennit » moi faire de la pub ? naan )**). Mais on vous en avertira dès qu'on se sera mise d'accord! **Nan nan, pas de deathfic pour une fois dodo tiens trop à ses persos.**

**les persos: Heureusement!**

Zoubi à tous et toutes!!!

A bientôt!


	2. prologue

_**prologue.**_

Les ténèbres règnent sur le Royaume-Uni. En effet, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a su étendre son empire au-delà des frontières de l'Angleterre.

Désespoir et Maladie règnent en maîtres absolus dans les camps où les cracmols ont été enfermés depuis le Combat final. Les moldus, quant à eux, ne sont plus nombreux à présent que les Sangs Purs s'amusent à la chasse, où ces aberrations de la nature sont devenues des gibiers amusants à pourchasser, tant la peur les fait courir vite et tant leur visage est pitoyable lorsqu'ils demandent la grâce. Les chiens de la meute se régalent de leur chair et les tortionnaires de leurs cris d'agonie. Les nés moldus suivent, généralement, le même traitement que les cracmols ; cependant quelques rares exceptions peuvent se voir offrir le privilège d'être esclave au service d'un Sang Pur, où ils écopent des tâches les plus dégradantes. Les Sangs Mêlés (exceptés ceux ayant servi le Maître durant la guerre), plus chanceux que les précédents, ont deux voies qui leur sont accessibles, mais elles leurs sont imposées par les Sangs Purs. Ils se retrouvent soit à remplir des fonctions fatigantes qui sont dédaignées par les Supérieurs, soit ils deviennent les esclaves de ces derniers, mais leur rôle diffère de celui des nés moldus, leur devoir étant de contenter leur Maître de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables ( c'est là que " leurs désirs sont des ordres" prend tout son sens.)

Dans tout ce chaos, les serviteurs de Celui-qui-a-vaincu se prélassent dans la richesse, l'ivresse, la luxure et le sang. Les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tels la famille Malfoy ou encore les Lestrange, sont glorifiés de tous les honneurs et ont des places de privilégiés à la Cour, sans pour autant verser dans la débauche, qu'ils considèrent réservée aux Mangemorts de la caste inférieure.

Tout cela a commencé à la suite du Combat Final...

* * *

_flash back:_

Une plaine. Un paysage verdoyant qui transmet une atmosphère paisible. Mais dans peu de temps à peine, le sang et la mort changeront à tout jamais ce décor onirique. A chaque opposé de cette plaine, des hommes et des femmes attendent l'heure fatidique où le signal sera donné et où le destin se jouera.

Le Survivant et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le Lord des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts. Une prophétie. Un vainqueur et un vaincu.

Les ennemis se font face. La bataille tant redoutée commence, accompagnée de près par la Faucheuse. Nombreux sont ceux qui tombent, aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre. Des corps s'effondrent. Des hurlements de souffrances et de formules montent. L'Enfer a élu domicile, pour un moment ou à jamais, dans ce lieu où la paix n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Un peu éloigné des autres combattants, Harry Potter affronte Lord Voldemort ( **_Voldy, pour les intimes. Dodo qui casse l'ambiance!) _**dans ce combat d'où un seul pourra en ressortir vivant. Les sorts fusent entre les deux ennemis.

- Je dois avouer que tu as développé tes pouvoirs à une vitesse impressionnante, je t'en félicite. Malheureusement pour toi, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre. Aussi, dans ma bonté suprême ( **_dodo: lol! 'ry: j'ai peur!_**), je te laisse un choix: tu peux mourir ici et maintenant ou m'appartenir ( **_'ry: j'en étais sûr! Oskour!!!). _**Quel est ton choix, petit gryffondor?

La colère habite les veines de l'Elu lorsqu'il crache à son adversaire :

- Je préfère mourir! Je ne serai jamais votre allié! ( **_mdr! dodo est folle de Star Wars, on l'aura compris! mais c'était trop beau pour passer à côté_**.)

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi avec ce ton insolent! Je vais devoir t'inculquer les bonnes manières. Tss. _Crucio!_

Le sort était beaucoup plus puissant que celui auxquels la face de serpent l'avait jusque lors habitué, et, la fatigue n'aidant pas, il se mit à reculer en titubant pour ne pas être à la portée de son ennemi au moment où il n'aurait plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes...

Soudain un cri retentit, surpassant les autres; Hermione Granger voyait, comme dans un film au ralenti, son meilleur ami tomber.

- NON!!!!!!!!! HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!

En reculant, Harry s'était rapproché du ravin. En quelque seconde l'espoir de la communauté magique venait de disparaître dans le fort courant d'un fleuve, ballotté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, après une chute de 24 mètres ; au même instant un rire à glacer le sang s'éleva comme le glas de la paix tant rêvée par de nombreux sorciers.

Le monde (enfin, pour l'instant, c'est juste l'Angleterre) était voué au chaos du règne de Lord Voldemort.

_Fin du flash back._

* * *

Dans un des nombreux manoirs secondaires de Voldemort:

Une petite explosion se fait entendre. La fumée provoquée mène rapidement Severus Rogue au laboratoire de potion où son Maître préparait, depuis quelques temps déjà, un mélange étrange en compagnie des deux hommes de la famille Malfoy.

- Maître? Est-ce...

- Tout va bien, mon cher Severus. Tout va même très bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Draco reçoive son héritage, est-ce bien cela, Lucius?

- Oui, mon Seigneur.

- Parfait. Maintenant, Lucius, Severus, rentrez chez vous. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Draco, je te propose de rester dans mon pavillon en attendant le jour de la cérémonie.

- Je vous en remercie, mon Maître.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans l'un des plus grandioses châteaux de Voldy:

Au centre d'un pentagramme tracé avec le sang de quelques victimes, Draco Malfoy hurle de douleur alors que son dos se déchire et que sa magie veut exploser. Cinq membres de sa famille canalisent sa puissance magique afin qu'elle demeure dans les limites du cercle sanglant qui se met à luire. L'Héritage.

* * *

Tous assistent, stupéfaits, à la "naissance" d'un zéphir aux ailes d'un jaune pastel lumineux...

la suite au prochain épisode.

Chapitre 1: " Réveil "

Petit rappel sur les zéphirs: plus les ailes sont proches du blanc, plus le sorcier est mauvais ( je vous laisse imaginer celles qu'aura Voldy après avoir joué à l'apprenti chimiste! ), et, plus elles sont foncées, plus le sorcier se rapprochent de la pureté.

Bon, c'est peut-être un peu court mais, après tout, c'est un prologue ( et en plus il est plus long que celui de Gundam Wing!).

**Le mot de Seiryû : franchement, j'adore et je suis même entrain de visualiser les images qui me viennent à l'esprit, et franchement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister à l'envie de faire un dessin de Draco dans le pentacle (nan, j'suis pas sadique ) Donc peut-être si j'ai le temps, je le ferais, et je te l'enverrai ensuite L'histoire est très bien écrite, j'aime vraiment beaucoup surtout les zéphyrs j'aime bien ce point de vue de l'histoire (que plus les ailes sont blanches, moins le zéphyr est pur… j'aime j'aime j'aime bon, et maintenant, j'attends la suite de cette fic et de celle de gundam wing héhéhéhéhéhéhé **

**Dodo: Oskour!!!! Pauvre de moi!!! Elle va me tuer si je prends du retard!!!!OUINNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Heero: mais non...**

**Dodo: tu crois?**

**Harry/ Wufei/ Ron: non.**

**Dodo:...**

**Seiryû: euh... Je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, là.**

**Quatre: Pauvre dodo.**

**Draco/ Duo: Pauvre? Quatre! Elle va nous faire souffrir!**

**Dodo: Ouinnnnnn! Personne ne m'aime! C'est trop injuste!**

**Trowa: ...**

**Voldy: ...**

**Seiryû: Bon, bah, je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Donc, dans 3...2...1**

**Tous: A bientôt tout le monde!!!! **

**Sirius: ET INTERDICTION D'OUBLIER LES REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Wufei: totalement d'accord!**


	3. réveil

Salut tout le monde! Vous voyez! On tient parole et nous sommes heureuses de vous soumettre ce nouveau chapitre de **"_nos ailes mêlées"._**

Cependant, personne n'a jugé bon de nous laisser ne serait- ce qu'une petite **review** la dernière fois... Nous espérons que cela est dû au fait que ce n'était qu'un prologue et que vous n'avez donc pas pu vous faire **une opinion** sur cette fic... A présent, cela va être possible puisque nous vous offrons, ici, le premier chapitre de notre petite histoire!

Mais, sérieusement, laissez-nous un petit mot afin qu'on sache si cette fic vous plaît ou non, ce qu'il faut, selon vous, modifier,... et tout plein de petits détails dans le style. Vous pouvez même nous poser des questions sur les personnages, Zéphoriae... **Vous êtes les seuls juges de cette fic**. Alors, nous attendons avec impatience votre verdict. Et si vous n'avez rien mis parce que vous ignorez comment nous transmettre votre message, il vous suffit de vous rendre au bas de la page où vous verrez une case " review submit" et vous cliquez sur "Go", et voilà! vous n'avez plus qu'à taper votre message!

**_mot de l'auteur_**: ma première fic, "le mélimélo du destin" ( Gundam Wing-Ac), était destinée à ma petite bêtalectrice à moi. Celle-ci, j'aimerai la dédicacer à une autre grande amie aux nombreux surnoms, mais je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra sans mal: Crapaudinette ou Yud. (si tu veux laisser un petit mot, bubulle?!lol )

**Mot de la bêtalectrice multifonctions (Seiryu san): ****Le line art du dessin de Draco sera bientôt en ligne sur ma déviation (rendez-vous sur mon profil pour le lien) vers la fin de la semaine prochaine je pense… **

**# blablabla# _pensées d'un personnage._**

* * *

****

**_chapitre 1:_** _Réveil._

* * *

_**Rappel de la fin du prologue:**_

_Au centre d'un pentagramme tracé avec le sang de quelques victimes, Draco Malfoy hurle de douleur alors que son dos se déchire et que sa magie veut exploser. Cinq membres de sa famille canalisent sa puissance magique afin qu'elle demeure dans les limites du cercle sanglant qui se met à luire. L'Héritage._

_Tous assistent, stupéfaits, à la "naissance" d'un zéphir aux ailes d'un jaune pastel lumineux..._

* * *

La salle était plongée dans le silence. Seule la respiration saccadée du jeune Malfoy et de ses proches parents troublait la lourde atmosphère qu'une telle révélation a engrangé. Personne, hormis le Seigneur et Maître de l'Angleterre ainsi que Severus Rogue, n'avait auparavant pu connaître l'existence d'une famille de zéphirs dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Petit à petit, des murmures surexcités s'élevaient pour accueillir la nouvelle : des zéphirs, des créatures extrêmement puissantes, se trouvaient parmi eux.

Severus pouvait entendre des " grâce à eux, le monde nous appartiendra", " vous saviez que les Malfoy n'était pas des Sangs Purs", " dès qu'ils auront rempli leur rôle, il faudra les enfermer", " les zéphirs sont de dangereuses créatures"...

# les humains sont des créatures bien plus stupides et plus manipulables que toutes autres formes vivantes sur cette planète.# Le maître de potion soupira, agacé par de tels préjugés. # ils sentent la peur à plein nez. Dégoûtantes vermines! Tremblez! Vous qui ne savez pas ce qu'il adviendra du monde lorsque notre Maître le tiendra entre ses mains.#

De son trône, Lord Voldemort observait les différentes réactions de ses fidèles. Qu'ils étaient stupides! Mais, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, les choses pressaient. C'est donc d'une voix qui ne pouvait souffrir d'une protestation quel qu'elle soit, qu'il ordonna :

- Dehors! Tous! Seules les familles Malfoy et Lestrange, ainsi que Severus et Nivellus, restent sur place ! J'ai dit : DEHORS !!!

La peur l'emporta sur la curiosité, et, tous cherchèrent à atteindre la grande porte avant de s'attirer les foudres du seigneur des lieux. Certains n'échappèrent cependant pas à quelques joyeusetés comme des _Doloris_ et des _Crucio_ **( dodo: héhé! y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance dans la vie)**.

* * *

Une fois seul avec ses serviteurs les plus fidèles, Lord Voldemort laissa paraître quelques signes avant-coureurs de sa prochaine transformation. Son visage de marbre ne trahit aucune émotion, mais ses yeux semblent se concentrer sur la douleur qui prend possession de son corps, son dos se cambre comme pour éviter tout contact avec le dossier de son fauteuil. Quelques gouttes de sueur commencent alors à perler sur son front. Voyant son Seigneur ainsi, Bellatrix Lestrange se risqua à lui prodiguer quelques conseils.

- Maître? Si je puis me permettre, vous ne devriez en aucun cas lutter contre la douleur ; ce serait très mauvais pour le processus de transformation. Acceptez la comme si elle était une partie de votre être.

- Bien. Lucius, Narcissa! Occupez-vous de votre fils. Severus! Prépare ta potion d'occlusion. Bella, Rodolphus! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Nivellus, tiens-toi près à calmer les débordements.

Tous acquiescèrent dans un bel ensemble.

Sous les soins de ses parents et grâce à l'effet de la potion calmante, Draco commença à échapper à ce monde de douleurs où il était plongé depuis le début de la cérémonie de l'Héritage. Malheureusement, il lui manquait quelque chose, _quelqu'un_, et cela le rongeait comme la pire des drogues le ferait. Il était seul, l'_autre_ n'était pas là. Il ne le sentait nulle part. On le félicitait pour ses ailes, mais il n'entendait rien. Son être souffrait davantage de ce néant en lui que de la douleur due à la "naissance" de ses ailes. Soudain, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de retenir sa détresse ; c'était trop lourd pour ses épaules encore fatiguées par l'effort fournis. Il hurla à plein poumon.

Au même moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pus retenir un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il avait posé genoux à terre et qu'il se cambrait autant que son corps le lui permettait. Et, dans un sinistre bruit de déchirure, deux magnifiques ailes aussi blanches que la neige, veinées d'argent virant un peu vers le cyan. Ces deux ailes semblaient avoir été réalisées pour l'être le plus pur qui soit.

Devant une telle apparition, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle du trône furent pleines d'admiration. C'était la première fois de l'histoire des Zéphirs que l'un des leur se trouvait paré de telles ailes. Il y avait bien eu quelques-uns avec des ailes blanches, mais ces dernières étaient ternes, tenant plus du blanc cassé ou de l'ivoire que du blanc céleste.

Tout à leur contemplation, personne n'osa bouger, sauf le jeune homme blond qui venait de recevoir son héritage. Ce dernier tentait, malgré ses membres trop engourdis, de rejoindre son Lord afin de partager, à ses côtés, le vide effrayant qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire ressentir chez l'aîné. Epuisé, il s'effondra auprès de Lord Voldemort. Ce fût comme un signal et les autres adultes présents furent durement ramenés à la réalité par la détresse du couple à terre et par la fatigue qui gagnait les esprits de ceux qui avaient dû, par deux fois subir une tension magique écrasante venant une première fois de Draco, puis de Voldemort. Les Lestrange se laissèrent glisser au sol et tentèrent de recouvrer un semblant de force: canaliser deux puissantes magies pour éviter les catastrophes drainait une grande partie du flux magique des "canalisateurs". Monsieur et madame Malfoy n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Severus et Nivellus furent donc contraints de prendre en charge les zéphirs.

Pendant que Nivellus faisait boire aux deux couples une étrange mixture orangée pour, selon Severus, leur " redonner un peu de vigueur " ; ce dernier, quant à lui, s'approcha doucement des deux nouveaux zéphirs qui semblaient s'être coupé du monde. Après leur avoir fait avaler cinq ou six potions différentes, il eût toutes les peines du monde à les faire réagir, et, il décida donc de les mener à leurs appartements respectifs pour qu'ils s'y reposent.

Une fois certain que ses deux "patients" s'étaient endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves, l'ancien maître de potion retourna faire un bilan, quelque peu alarmant, aux personnes réunies dans l'un des nombreux salons du château. Après s'être assuré, par quelques sorts d'intimité, que seuls ses cinq interlocuteurs puissent l'entendreSeverus prit la parole.

- Avant tout, je pense qu'il nous faudra garder le silence sur la transformation du Maître tant que celui-ci ne nous donnera pasla permission. Il va aussi falloir surveiller de près les imbéciles qui voudront, sans aucun doute, vous nuire à vous ( il porta son attention sur les quatre zéphirs) et à votre fils. Nivellus et moi vous y aiderons. En ce qui concerne la santé du Maître et de Draco... Cela ne va pas vous plaire. Rassure-toi, Cissa! Physiquement parlant, ils vont bien, autant que l'on peut l'espérer après une telle épreuve. Mais...

- Severus! Dis-le-nous tout de suite ou...!

- Si tu es déjà sur les nerfs, mon cher Lucius, je ne pense pas que ce que je m'apprêtais à vous annoncer, avant que tu ne me coupes, va te mettre hors de toi. Grâce à je-ne-sais-quelle-potion, le Lord a reçu exactement le même héritage que ton fils, et, par conséquent, ils auront le même compagnon. De plus, ils ont des gênes de _zéphir** dominant**_. **( Seiryû:ah, le ménage à trois se profile héhéhé #sourire pervers de Seiryû#)**

- Dieu soit loué ! Les Malfoy ne se laissent jamais soumettre et ce même dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher.

- Lucius veux-tu te taire ! Continues, Severus.

- Merci, Rodolphus. Bien, comme je le disais, ce sont des dominants mais aucun d'entre eux n'est parvenu à sentir la présence de leur autre moitié. Et, vous le savez mieux que moi, si cette personne complémentaire n'est pas vite retrouvée, ils sombreront dans la folie et en mouront.

Un lourd silence accompagna ces paroles.

* * *

Très loin de là... **( dodo: j'ai l'impression de faire un conte de fée: _il était une fois dans une lointaine contrée... Seiryû : … où les petits oiseaux chantaient et des bishies s'embrassaient… lol _)**

Un rayon de soleil perça la douce pénombre de la chambre, léchant de sa chaleur le visage du dormeur. Au son de cloches qu'il n'avait jamais vues, le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre aux couleurs paisibles. Déjà, il regrettait la douce chaleur de son lit alors qu'il allumait le jet d'eau chaude pour prendre une bonne douche.

L'eau glissa sur les diverses blessures qui marquaient son corps et qui, à son grand damne, mettait beaucoup de temps à cicatriser, puis à disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'il avait repris connaissance et deux mois qu'il pouvait se déplacer seul, avec pour seule condition de ne pas franchir les limites qu'on avait pris soin de lui montrer à plusieurs reprises comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne les oublierait pas de si tôt. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit rapidement sa toilette. Il ne se demandait plus ce qui se cachait derrière ces murs qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit d'approcher, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent se disait-il, tout en essayant de ne pas rouvrir certaines de ses plaies et en se tortillant pour enfiler la tenue qu'Alex lui avait déposé pendant qu'il se douchait. Ce garçon était quelqu'un de très attachant; malheureusement il avait rarement l'occasion de le voir.

En y réfléchissant bien, il côtoyait rarement Alex, le médecin qui s'occupait de lui depuis son arrivée, et un drôle de bonhomme qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, devait le préparer pour le grand et merveilleux jour que serait celui de son Héritage. Ce qu'était cet événement qui rendait si enthousiaste son " précepteur" était, pour le petit brun, un vrai mystère. Qu'importe, il serait bientôt fixé et il pourrait enfin sortir de cet appartement, certes très agréable, où il se sentait si seul depuis son réveil. D'ailleurs, il avait mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre, et encore maintenant il savait ne pas être en possession de toutes les pièces du puzzle, comment il avait pu survivre à une telle chute.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash back:**_

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres et il n'avait nulle envie de s'en extraire. Les limbes étaient si reposantes. Et, au moins, dans ces profondeurs, personne ne pouvait venir l'embêter; il n'avait plus à se battre. Il pouvait enfin dormir.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'un hurluberludécide de venir l'y déranger et le forcer à revenir à la réalité. La dure réalité... Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait la bouche pâteuse, et ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir. Mais cela devait être suffisant car le "fauteur de trouble" ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde et commençait déjà à l'assommer de son babillage.** (on croirait voir Heero et Duo lol Heero: humpf)**

- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Atis! Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure! Je suis chargé de... Ah! Non! N'essayez pas de bouger pour le moment! Votre corps n'est pas encore en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui, à mon humble avis, est tout à fait normal si on prend en compte les blessures que vos ennemis vous ont si généreusement faites durant cette bataille - quand j'y pense, j'ai trouvé que cela était totalement ridicule, pour quelqu'un comme vous, de risquer ainsi votre vie. Il faut faire attention! Vous ne vous appartenez pas! Non mais vraiment! ( Harry, qui avait voulu réagir, se retrouva plaqué sur son oreiller sans avoir le temps de rien faire)-, la chute de je-ne-sais-combien de mètres et votre petite baignade de santé dans un fleuve mouvementé et où de nombreux rochers et autres joyeusetés en tout genre ont élu résidence. Pour faire simple, lorsque tu - je peux te tutoyer n'est ce pas ?!- as été repêché tu ressemblais à une petite marionnette désarticulée et sanguinolente. Je me suis vraiment demandé si on arriverait à te soigner, bien que j'avoue que notre performance en médecine dépasse toutes celles qui existent dans notre monde ou à l'Extérieur **(dodo:bubulle, n'efface pas la capitale, c fait exprès. Seiryû**:**Mais j'ai rien fait !!! lol je touche pas à la casse des mots, juste l'orthographe héhé !**)... Ah, oui! J'allais oublier cela faitpresque deux mois ou, si tu préfères, quarante-six jours et seize heures que tu es ici. Il y a aussi plein de règles que je dois te faire respecter, je dois aussi t'aider à la préparation du premier plus beau jour de ta vie! Tu verras c'est tout simplement merveilleux, quoique je trouve que ce n'est pas suffisant pour un tel honneur. Mais tu vas encore devoir patienter un peu ; mais ne sois pas triste, je suis sûr que ton attente en sera récompensée. Blablabla. **( dodo: il est pire que l'architect d'Astérix-mission Cléopatre notre Atis… Seiryû : mdr faut dire, y a qu'une lettre qui change ! (ds Astérix, c'est Otis le scribe lol ) dodo: j'y avais pas pensé. Je pensais aux Trois Mousquetaires.)**

Harry, n'en pouvant plus et ne comprenant pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui racontait, décida qu'il avait plus à gagner à se rendormir.

_**Fin flash back.**_

* * *

Le 31 juillet. En ce jour, il ne savait plus quoi penser lorsqu'il suivit Atis hors des murs de sa chambre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une grande porte ouvragée avec un grand soin. Atis étudia sa tenue et tenta de lisser des plis inexistants. Ils entrèrent.

La salle était de toute beauté. En son centre, le jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute découvrit une sorte de bassin entouré de quelques coussins. Sur ces derniers, il pouvait voir de jeunes personnes qui semblaient n'attendre que sa venue.

Atis lui retira la douce et lourde cape qu'il lui avait précédemment mise sur les épaules, ainsi que sa chemise de lin blanc. Encouragé par Atis, qui le poussait gentiment vers le bassin, le jeune homme reproduisit ce que son ami et précepteur avaient eu tant de mal à lui faire apprendre : la révérence. Elle était certes basique mais Atis lui avait assuré que cela serait très bien.

Une voix l'invita à se redresser.

- Entre dans ce bassin, mon enfant. Rejoins ce peuple qui est le tiens en ce jour qui t'es consacré.** (Seiryû : Bienvenu aux alcooliques anonymes Harry mdr dodo: gros soupir. Irrécupérable!)**

Harry se sentit à sa place dans ce bassin où il se surprit à voir diverses arabesques et quelques runes qu'il n'avait pas aperçues auparavant. Tout à son observation, il ne fit attention aux chants qui commençaient à emplir la pièce de doux sons harmonieux. Soudain, les complexes motifs du bassin se mirent à luire de mille feux. La couleur du vert et du bleu se mêlant au blanc, virant vers des teintes pourpres. Des colonnes de lumières s'élevèrent autour de l'étrange bassin dès que l'adolescent s'était effondré et avait commencé à gémir, se refusant aux hurlements, libérant sa magie pour se protéger.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, cependant cela avait paru une éternité pour le supplicié, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix claire et douce déclara solennellement:

- Harry James Potter, né un 31 juillet. En ce jour de fête pour vous, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vous accueillir parmi nous, et ce jusqu'à ce que votre compagnon soit découvert ou vous découvre. Bienvenue à Zéphoriae. Itachi **( Seiryû:yeah, Naruto power !!! lol dodo: merci pour le prénom!il correspond vraiment au personnage!)**, Lokia. Menez notre nouvel invité à ce qui sera désormais sa maison et soignez-le.

Deux jeunes personnes s'approchèrent d'un Harry aux magnifiques ailes de couleur ébène qui ne pouvait se redresser tant il était épuisé.

* * *

Angleterre, manoir Malfoy...

La famille Malfoy avait convié le Lord Noir et quelques proches amis, tels Severus et Nivellus, à un dîner en l'honneur de la nouvelle victoire de l'invité d'honneur: l'Europe, la Russie et l'Afrique venaient de tomber. Bientôt Lord Voldemort dirigerait le monde entier. **(Seiryû:et ben ! Quel ambitieux ! lol )**

Ils discutaient calmement et différents esclaves desservaient la table, lorsque le Maître et Draco Malfoy commencèrent à suffoquer. Les autres personnes attablées voulurent leur porter secours, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur intima de ne pas bouger d'une main levée.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est même une excellente chose.

- Maître?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, père. Nous venons juste de ressentir _Sa _présence. Il est là.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir le localiser?

- Toujours aussi pragmatique, mon Nivellus. Mais tu as raison. Et, pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai l'impression qu'_il_ est loin de nous. Draco?

- Hum. Je dirais même **( Seiryû:« Je dirais même plus » lol Dupond et Dupont mdr dodo: je trouve que j'ai une incroyable culture générale!lol)** que notre compagnon n'est pas sur nos terres, et j'ai un doute quant à sa présence sur d'autres continents. Il va nous falloir le rechercher d'ici peu.

* * *

**Seiryû** : Si j'étais toi Harry, je me tiendrais éloigné de deux personnes assez perverses…

**Harry** : Ah bon ? et qui ça?

**Voldy** : Ben l'auteuse et sa bêtalectrice tiens !

**Draco** : Elles deux ? J'avais pensé à deux personnages de la fic moi… Aurais-je eu faux ?

**Dodo** : Et un point pour Mylord, un !

**Seiryû** : En fait, ils ont tous les deux un peu raison, ne, Dodo ?

**Dodo** : Humf… je sais pas trop lesquels de nous deux ou de Voldy-chou sont les plus pervers…

**Voldy** : C'est quoi ce surnom minable dont tu viens de m'affubler ?

**Seiryû** : Ben quoi ? Tu préfère Voldynouchet ? Voldy-chéri ?

**Voldy** : Déjà que Voldy c'est dur à supporter, ce serait sympa de pas m'en trouver d'autres…

**Dodo** : Ok, mais à une condition…

**Draco** : Ah, là, il aurait du se taire pour une fois…

#Dodo prend son crayon à fanfic et extirpe une feuille blanche de dessous ses oreillers#

**Voldy** : Gloups…

**Harry** : Ben dis donc ! Juste dans son pieu qu'elle cache ses fics…

**Dodo** : A y est ! Fini !

#montre fièrement sa feuille sur laquelle se trouvent des scribouillages#

**Seiryû** #lisant à haute voix# : « _Blablabla (c'est un bout de l'histoire future, donc je lis pas) et à ce moment là, Voldy eut un sourire pervers, qui ne laissait présager pas grand chose de catholique_ » Et après tu dis que nous, nous sommes perverses ?

**Dodo** : Nous perverses ? Jamais !!!!

#sors une autre feuille de sous son oreiller#

**Voldy** : Nan, pas encore !!! Donne-moi cette feuille Dodo !

#Dodo, grand sourire aux lèvres, se met à courir à travers sa chambre, poursuivie par un Voldy furax#

**Harry** : Bon, avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et vous donne rendez-vous dans la suite de ces aventures Reviews s'il vous plaît ?


	4. zéphoriae

Salut tout le monde! Alors, avant tout, je tenais à m'excuser de ce long retard, mais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix: j'ai plus Internet depuis le début du mois de mars. Donc les seules fois où j'ai pu accéder au net, c'était quand j'étais à la fac. Et je n'avais pas toujours le temps de répondre aux questions ( je n'ai même pas pu vérifier, de manière régulière, si j'avais reçu des reviews) et encore moins pour la rédaction de ce chapitre. DESOLEE!!!!

En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre patience. Et merci beaucoup à ceux/celles qui pensent à me laisser des petits mots d'encouragement ou des indications sur ce qui a besoin d'être changé dans la fic!

note de l'auteur: je voulais vous prévenir que ce chapitre est complètement différent du précédent. L'atmosphère est plus décontractée et les personnages moins sérieux. Oh! J'allais oublier! J'ai fait pas mal de descriptions dans ce chap, et, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec, alors j'accepte les critiques et les conseils ( comme ça je saurai comment faire la prochaine fois). Bonne lecture!

Maintenant... Place à la lecture!!!

_**Chapitre 2: **Zéphoriae_

_**rappel du chapitre précédent: "Réveil"**_

_Ils discutaient calmement et différents esclaves desservaient la table, lorsque le Maître et Draco Malfoy commencèrent à suffoquer. Les autres personnes attablées voulurent leur porter secours, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur intima de ne pas bouger d'une main levée._

_- Ce n'est rien. C'est même une excellente chose. _

_- Maître?_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, père. Nous venons juste de ressentir Sa présence. Il est là._

_- Pensez-vous pouvoir le localiser?_

_- Toujours aussi pragmatique, mon Nivellus. Mais tu as raison. Et, pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai l'impression qu'il est loin de nous. Draco?_

_- Hum. Je dirais même ( Seiryû:« Je dirais même plus » lol Dupond et Dupont mdr dodo: je trouve que j'ai une incroyable culture générale!lol) que notre compagnon n'est pas sur nos terres, et j'ai un doute quant à sa présence sur d'autres continents. Il va nous falloir le rechercher d'ici peu._

oOo

Déjà une semaine. Oui, cela faisait maintenant sept jours que Harry se trouvait dans son nouveau "foyer". Du rite de "passage", il ne gardait en mémoire rien d'autre que quelques vagues souvenirs, le plus souvent liés à la douleur, et une fatigue qui l'écrasait encore de temps en temps. Mais ses amis avaient répondu présent lorsqu'il avait été question d'assouvir sa curiosité naturelle en lui décrivant la Salle Natis, où pratiquement tous les habitants de Zéphoriae y avaient reçu leur héritage. Harry en avait beaucoup appris sur ce monde qui était désormais le sien.

Et, au fur et à mesure, subjugué par ses découvertes, il en venait souvent à reconsidérer ses goûts dans le domaine esthétique.

Après la description que Lokia et Itachi lui avaient faite de cette salle, où sa vie avait basculé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa curiosité avait décidé de pointer le bout de son museau. Malheureusement, l'entrée en était interdite, exception faite pour les grandes occasions, et lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'emporter, son amie le coupa calmement, ignorant royalement ses cris et regards meurtriers, et se chargea de tout lui expliquer, "afin d'éviter toute autre crise de ce genre" avait-elle prétendu.

_

* * *

_

_Flash back_

- Mais bon sang ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! (Seiryû: Dodo, même s'il est énervé, il n'y a qu'un seul point d'exclamation !) Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller! Je ne demande pas grand' chose tout de même ! Si ?! Juste une fois ! C'est pas la mort quand même ; surtout si on y va pour les "grandes occasions" !

- Harry ! souffla, excédée, Lokia en levant les yeux au le ciel. Imagine ce qui se passerait si tout le monde réagissait comme toi! La salle risquerait de perdre de sa beauté, ainsi que son statut spécial. La salle Natis est l'une des rares qui garde ses portes closes, exception faite lors de certains événements.

Lokia se tut un instant, avant de reprendre, pensive, la discusion l'a où elle l'avait abandonnée .

- D'ailleurs, je pense que leur nombre va augmenter, maintenant que tu es là...

Cette phrase ne fût pas entendue par les deux garçons présents dans la pièce. Elle fût plus soufflée que dite à haute et intelligible voix.

- Ok, ok. Bon, autre question. (soupir de la jeune femme) De quoi parles-tu lorsque tu dis "grandes occasions" ou "certains événements"?

L'air embarrassé et les joues légèrement roses de son interlocutrice ne passèrent pas inaperçus, et, cela fit monter l'inquiétude chez Harry qui s'empressa de la masquer, tant bien que mal, par une posture colérique. De plus, ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider, la curiosité naturelle des Griffondors le faisait trépigner de l'intérieur.

oOo

Un peu à l'écart, bien installé dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils du boudoir du petit Potter curieux, Itachi observait la petite dispute de ses deux comparses d'un oeil amusé.

_# Ils sont faits pour s'entendre ces deux-là ! mdr. Bon ! C'est pas que je commence à m'ennuyer, moi, mais presque. - héhé ! Je me demande comment ils vont réagir si j'y mets mon grain de sel ?! Nyark! Tous les coups sont permis. A l'attaaaaaaaaaaque ! Sonnez le clairon ! # _

- des bals.

_# Héhé ! Comment couper une conversation et se bidonner !? arriver comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Waouh ! Super le spectacle ! Un ryry qui n'en mène pas large et qui est avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard, et une lolo plus rouge que jamais ! Pouafffffffffffffffffffff ! mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Dignes des Looney Tunes **( dodo a encore frappé)**! Dire que je n'ai rien sous la main pour immortaliser ce moment. Ouin ! Pô grave. Je vais juste en rajouter et enfoncer "un peu" le couteau dans la plaie. Ce sera toujours ça de gagné !... Un démon ? Moi ? Attendez une seconde : grande réflexion à la "maître Yoda"... Naan ! C'est impossible, voyons ! Vous voyez pas mon auréole ?! **( dodo: Itachi? chichi: Vi? Seiryû: t'as de la poussière là. chichi: oups!)**#_

- QUOI ?!?

_# Pauv' ryry-chan. Il n'a pas encore avalé la sousoupe. Héhé !#_

- Mesurez donc votre langage, tout comme son débit sonore, mon cher. De plus, je vous...

- Itachi ! Ne te moque pas ! Tu as très bien compris de quoi je parlais. Et puis, c'était quoi ce ton mielleux ?

- Oki doki ! Je me calme.

Lolo et ryry le regardèrent de travers.

- Parce que tu penses que l'on va te croire ? dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Oui.

En disant cela, Itachi avait adopté un air sérieux, comme si il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

- Humf. Lokia ? Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce que cet énergumène a tenté de me dire ?

- Euh... Tu es certain de vouloir le savoir ? ( hochement positif) Bien. Alors avant de tout t'expliquer, je veux que tu me jure de ne pas m'interrompre à tout va.

- Je te le jure.

- Moi aussi.

- Ita ( ton menaçant)! Bon. Euh... Je sais que ça ne va certainement pas te plaire mais... Rah ! Je vois même pas pourquoi j'hésite ! ( air dubitatif de Harry) On va faire simple, ok ?!... De toute façon tu n'auras pas le choix, alors...

Harry, impatient, décida qu'il était grand temps de mettre fin au semi-monologue de son amie.

- Lo! Si tu continues à tourner autour du pot comme ça, on y sera toujours demain ! Alors, je te conseille d'aller directement au fait, et, on polémiquera après. D'accord ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux... (grande inspiration) La Salle Natis sert aux différentes cérémonies d'héritages, à certaines occasions qui ont trait à la couronne, ainsi qu'aux bals. Satisfait, Môssieur le curieux ?!

- Hn.

Le dit curieux sentit la peur, qui l'avait assailli devant les multiples hésitations de la jeune fille, le quitter. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui était retiré des épaules, même si l'idée de devoir participer à des bals, heures de tortures selon lui, n'était pas pour le réjouir. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'effrayer tout de même ! Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

_# ouais, enfin c'est pas prouvé ! Déjà que le premier s'apparentait davantage à une pure perte d'énergie et j'en passe et des meilleures... et encore ! Pour le peu que j'y ai dansé... Là il va y en avoir toute une ribambelle ! Allez Harry ! Baisse pas les bras !... avec un peu de chance je ne serai pas obligé de rester longtemps sur la piste et partir sans que personne ne puisse me voir. Du style :" _pas vu, pas pris ; pris, punis_".# _

Devant le regard un peu inquiet de Lokia et celui franchement amusé d'Itachi, il consentit à tout dévoiler du bal de sa quatrième année à Poudlard et de ses espoirs pour ceux à venir.

A la fin de son petit exposé, le clown du trio, n'y tenant plus, explosa de rire. La brunette, quant à elle, semblait à la fois résignée et amusée de la situation. Harry, lui, ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de ses amis. Ces derniers durent le remarquer et acceptèrent de régler ce malentendu.

- Désolé de te décevoir ry, mais tu **devras **danser. Ton image de "dominé" t'y oblige. Oh! Et avant que tu échafaudes des plans sur la comète, tu auras le rôle de la femme. Mais, don't worry, les profs sont là pour tout t'apprendre avant le prochain bal, mon petit coeur en sucre d'orge.

Un long et pesant silence s'installa. Puis, coupant court aux inquiétudes concernant la réaction du tout nouveau zéphir, un grand rire se fit entendre.

- hahaha ! Très drôle Itachi ! Hilarant ! Vous savez quoi ?! Pendant un moment j'y ai vraiment cru.

En entendant cela Lo se mit à voir rouge ; mais quel borné il faisait celui-là ! Et bien, il l'avait cherché ! S'il fallait crier ou le menacer de chatouilles pour qu'il assimile la chose et qu'il accepte tout ce que sa nouvelle vie comptait, alors, foi de Lokia, elle le ferait ! Et gare à lui s'il persistait!

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

A ce souvenir, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Son amie n'était pas une fille à énerver. Au début il s'en était un peu voulu de lui avoir cédé aussi facilement. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire face à elle?

Lokia était une personne assez complexe, tout le contraire d'Itachi. Bien qu'à vrai dire, le jeune sorcier avait l'impression que les _deux_ pouvaient se révéler dangereux s'il le fallait. Oui, c'était cela... Harry ne s'y trompait pas ; sous ses airs de joyeux luron, Itachi était quelqu'un qui savait se mettre à l'écoute de ceux qui en avaient besoin, mais il savait aussi se montrer froid, voire mauvais, avec ceux qui le dérangeaient. Lokia, quant à elle, était plus lunatique. Elle pouvait vous engueuler comme si vous étiez le dernier des imbéciles, puis avoir une discussion tout à fait civilisée ou encore rire aux éclats avec cette même personne qu'elle avait tantôt traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait _# et elle en sait pas mal!#... _et le tout en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire "Quidditch".

Harry devait bien l'avouer : il ne savait pas comment réagir quand il se trouvait face à la jeune fille. Le pire était lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec elle.

Pourtant il avait la sensation d'être un privilégié, qu'elle n'agissait pas de la même façon avec lui, par rapport aux autres ; et, selon les dires d'Itachi, les deux adolescents se ressemblaient tellement que Lokia se sentait obligée de jouer le rôle de la grande soeur vis-à-vis du Griffondor. Et, à bien y réfléchir, il ne devait pas avoir tout à fait tort... Comme pour le confirmer, deux jours après la cérémonie, Atis lui avait rendu visite pour lui donner son nouveau trousseau #_ la bonne excuse pour parler pendant des heures, ouais!_# et avait été frappé de stupeur, ne trouvant plus ses mots pour la première fois #_ouf_#. Devant lui se tenaient deux jeunes gens, l'un couché dans son lit pour récupérer un peu de force et un autre à son chevet lui faisant la conversation. Tout deux s'étaient retournés en l'entendant et attendaient une réaction de la part du nouveau venu.

* * *

_Flash Back_

- Tout va bien, Atis ?

Lokia avait posé cette question par pure politesse, tout en espérant se débarrasser au plus vite de ce jeune homme qui approchait de la trentaine et qui était beaucoup trop bavard pour la santé de ses pauvres tympans.

Le susnommé sembla reprendre contenance et c'est sur un ton plus qu'émerveillé qu'il demanda :

- Vous êtes parents ? Par le grand Jupiter ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Il faut immédiatement prévenir sa Majesté que nous comptons à présent des jumeaux dans les rangs des... blablabla.

Après un regard consterné, les deux amis décidèrent de stopper l'invasion des ondes sonores de leur visiteur. Et, étant donné que Lokia avait fait sa B.A ( dodo: bonne action) de la semaine, Harry était tout désigné pour arrêter le flot continu de décibels de cet homme qui, même si très sympathique, était vite fatiguant.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, Atis, mais "non". Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Nous ne nous connaissions même pas avant la cérémonie de l'Héritage.

Le pauvre Atis ne comprenait plus rien. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient dans l'incapacité de mentir, cela était dû à leur héritage de dominé. Pourtant... La ressemblance était troublante. Les même yeux émeraude qui leur dévoraient le visage, non pas par leur taille mais par leur intense éclat, la même chevelure noir de jais, exactement la même taille s'il se souvenait bien du moment où la jeune fille avait aidé le nouveau zéphir à se relever après la cérémonie, la même peau de porcelaine, et ils portaient tout deux des lunettes.

Ces dernières, par contre, les différenciaient, ainsi que leur coupe de cheveux. Harry avait ces lunettes rondes qu'il avait toujours eues en horreur, et qui ajoutaient à son charme enfantin accentué par un petit nez mutin et des cheveux plus qu'ébouriffés (Harry: Dodo ! Bubulle ! Changez-moi ces horreurs qui osent s'appeler _lunettes_). Lokia, elle, portait des lunettes aux armatures rectangulaires rouges, soutenues par un petit nez trompette, et ses longs cheveux étaient ramassés en un strict chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, et, une mèche lui couvrant une partie de son oeil droit, comme pour masquer quelque chose à la vue des autres.

_Fin du flash back._

* * *

Qu'il était bon de se remémorer certains de ces souvenirs qu'il s'était construits en à peine une semaine, le tout en restant dans l'agréable chaleur d'un lit bien douillet. Le soleil perçait déjà les lourds rideaux de satin flamboyant. Le calme ambiant de la pièce était plus que...

- RYRYNOUCHET D'AMOUUUUUR QUE J'AIME ET QUE J'ADORE !!!!!

oOo

Une furie aux cheveux bleu électrique entra comme un ouragan dans la chambre auparavant si paisible, et, étouffa le propriétaire des lieux dans une étreinte à faire pâlir n'importe quel ours de jalousie. Enfin... Celui qui pouvait sans conteste être comparé à ours, à ce moment précis, se trouvait être Harry ! Non, mais quel toupet ! Venir lui sauter dessus sans raison! Quelle stupide idée avait encore traversé l'esprit d'Itachi pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte alors qu'il venait de se lever !!!!!!!!! # Bordel ! Il va m'entendre !#

- I.ta.chi ! Tu vas mour...

- taratata ry-chan ! On verra ça plus tard ! Donc, en attendant le "plus tard"... Debout mauvaise troupe ! Allez, zioup ! Il est 10h passée !

- Hn ! dodo.

- Roh ! Notre ryry est une marmotte ? héhé... #_ bon... il a toujours pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Ben, je tente le tout pour le tout ! _#... DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!!!! ( secoue Harry comme un prunier) C'EST L'HEURE DU PETIT REVEILLAGE !!!!!!!!! (dodo: je vous jure que lorsqu'une surveillante entre en criant comme ça dans votre chambre alors qu'il est à peine 6h30, vous vous réveillez en sursaut avec la main sur le coeur! lol. Bon, bubulle, je crois que tu as compris ce qui va arriver à 'ry?! quoique... Ita est pire que la SLM! Seiryû : explosée de rire !! J'ai pas eu cet honneur venant de la SLM moi ! héhé !) Si tu ne te décide pas à pointer le bout du nez hors des couettes dans les dix prochaines secondes, ry... ( prend une grande inspiration)... tu vas souffrir !

- Pas peur. dodo. _# non mais ! il croit qu'il va m'effrayer pour si peu !? Je dors et môssieur veut me tirer du lit ? je rêve!#_

- 10...9...8...

Dans son lit, Harry commençait à perdre de sa belle assurance et l'espoir de replonger dans les bras de Morphée s'éloignait de plus en plus. C'est qu'il allait vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution ce traître ! Grrr ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'être ami avec lui ? Il était pas suicidaire pourtant ! ... euh... en fait... si, il était suicidaire...

Tiens ! En parlant de suicide, le décompte en était où ?

- 3...

Non. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Il n'avait pas été un Gryffondor pour rien. Itachi bluffait, il en était sûr. # C'est juste un test. #

- 2...

Non, non et non ! Il ne bougerait pas de ce lit ! Inutile d'insister ! et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air qui allaient l'intimider.

- 1...

Quoique... Après mure réflexion... Itachi avait l'air bien trop excité à l'idée de lui faire goûter à l'une de ses farces pour ne pas être sérieux. Il fallait qu'il se lève avant de...

- 0!!! héhéhé! Banzaï!

oOo

Le pauvre Harry se retrouva submergé sous les assauts de chatouilles de son ami. Ce petit jeu semblait ravir le garçon aux origines asiatiques ; ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice, ne présageant rien de bon pour leur victime.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'un des nombreux salons du palais...

Lokia creusait une tranchée le long d'un canapé jaune pastel où elle s'était assise quelques temps auparavant. Elle en avait assez d'attendre. Elle le savait pourtant que c'était une très mauvaise idée de laisser Itachi s'en occuper. Surtout avec les idées farfelues qui lui trottaient toujours dans la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ? La brunette voulait bien admettre que tirer Harry du lit n'était pas chose aisée, en particulier quand ce dernier en avait décidé autrement. Mais là ils abusaient de sa patience!

Ils avaient déjà raté le petit-déjeuner ce matin, alors il était hors de question de se passer du déjeuner. Et sur ce sujet elle serait implacable ! Il faudrait certainement qu'ils mangent à toute allure, qu'ils aient un mal de ventre incroyable pour avoir ainsi maltraité leur estomac, qu'ils courent à travers les nombreux couloirs pour parvenir à leur salle de classe... Le tout en évitant soigneusement d'être en retard, car le professeur qu'ils avaient en première heure ne supportait pas les retardataires, et, si l'un de ceux de la classe arrivait avec quelques minutes de retard, l'ensemble des élèves du cours se voyait sermonné durant tout le quart d'heure qui suivait. Le pire était si le retardataire était un dominé car, selon le tyrannique professeur, ils devaient représenter le "modèle parfait de la politesse et de la vie en société". Par conséquent, il n'était même pas imaginable que Lokia leur laisse prendre tout leur temps ! Elle refusait de sauter le repas à venir et elle était prête à aller en découdre avec les deux zigotos qui lui servaient d'amis.

oOo

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque les deux garçons daignèrent enfin se montrer. A leur arrivée, plutôt calme aux vues des circonstances, Lokia ne savait si elle devait leur reprocher le temps qu'ils avaient mis à arriver, leur dire leurs quatre volontés, pousser un long soupir d'exaspération ou être franchement amusée. Cruel dilemme !

Le tableau, d'un point de vue extérieur, ne pouvait que provoquer surprise et éclats de rire.

Lokia avait devant elle un Harry aux cheveux encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude (dodo: c'est possible? ry: no lo sé. J'arrive jamais à me coiffer de toute façon. Seiryû : no problem! DRAY! 'ry a besoin de toi pour une leçon !), aux joues rouges et trempé de la tête au pieds. Et, pour couronner le tout, toujours dans son pyjama, chemise et pantalon de soie dans lesquels, généralement, il flottait, lui collait à la peau et semblait vouloir échapper aux mains du petit brun qui tentait de retenir le bas de l'ensemble avec ses mains.

Itachi, quant à lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son acolyte, bien que n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir pris la totalité de l'eau du lac sur la tête. Ses cheveux, autrefois saisissant mélange entre l'ébène et le bleu _# pff. Itachi et sa manie de toujours vouloir sortir du lot. #, _arboraient à présent une palette de couleurs mal assorties: rose fuschia, vert fluo, jaune canari, rouge pétant... Il était facile de reconnaître la signature de l'artiste du jour. Mais, il fallait l'admettre : Harry avait habillement utilisé sa magie pour obtenir ce résultat. Plus Itachi tentait de se débarrasser de ce pot de peinture qui avait élu résidence sur sa tête, plus les couleurs se multipliaient. Pour quelqu'un qui ne maîtrisait que très peu de sort sans baguette, l'ancien sorcier avait fait fort. Enfin, le principal était qu'ils étaient levés et qu'Itachi n'avait pas besoin de se changer, ses vêtements, peu mouillés, sécheraient très vite. Restait Harry.

Harry et les vêtements ; en une semaine la fille du trio pouvait se vanter d'en connaître un rayon sur ce sujet. Alors il était impensable de le laisser s'habiller lui-même aujourd'hui. A présent, il fallait que l'intéressé accepte de la laisser faire. En cas de besoin, elle pourrait toujours demander de l'aide à Itachi. Cependant, elle espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver à cet extrême...

- Harry ? Vu que c'est ton premier jour de cours, il serait préférable que je m'occupe de ta tenue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ?! Ils n'ont qu'en même pas besoin de toute une matinée pour se préparer, si ?!

- ...

- Théo. Tu sais que tu peux participer au dialogue ? Je sais que le blablatage intensif n'est pas vraiment ce que tu préfère, mais ce serait gentil si tu m'évitais d'avoir à faire monologue sur monologue lorsque nous sommes seuls. (dodo: la tournure est un peu bizare, je sais. mais c'est fait exprès)

Seul un sourcil arqué lui répondit. Bien, s'il le prenait comme ça, il allait se taire. Sa bonne résolution en tête, il se mura dans un silence quasi-religieux, seulement troublé par le bruit des conversations de ceux qui étaient déjà en train de prendre le repas dans la salle de restauration (dodo: plus communément appelée la "graille"!lol).

De son côté, "Théo", bien qu'amusé par l'impatience de l'estomac sur pattes qu'était son ami, ne se serait jamais permis d'exprimer sa propre impatience à haute et intelligible voix. Non, il préférait, de loin, chercher sa douce moitié par le biais du lien pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Une onde de chaleur l'enveloppa.

- Alexender? Ils arrivent.

- ne?

- Ils arrivent.

- oui, ça j'avais compris ! merci... euh... comment tu as fait pour le savoir ? On n'a pas encore abordé ce type de sujet en cours.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Ah ! le lien ?

- Hn.

- Je me demande si, un jour...

Théo commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son coéquipier. Ce dernier insinuait bien trop souvent, à son goût, l'hypothèse qu'il ne trouverait jamais son compagnon. Le jeune homme était d'accord sur un point avec ce que disait son homologue : les chances de rencontrer son compagnon ou sa compagne n'étaient guère élevées s'il ne pouvait sortir de Zéphoriae. Il fallait demander une autorisation spéciale à leur seigneur pour quitter les terres de Windywing. Depuis quelques temps, son ami n'osait même plus aller à la rencontre de leur suzerain, sachant très bien qu'il essuierait un refus et des "_vous n'êtes pas encore apte à sortir de Windywing. Ce monde vous protège. Vous serez vulnérable si vous aventurez à l'extérieur_". Cette scène s'était inlassablement répétée, faisant germer diverses questions dans la tête de Théo. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que leur roi savait quelque chose sur la moitié du jeune homme qui patientait à ses côtés?

- Hé ! Les gars ! C'est nous !

- Salut Ita. Par Poséidon ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? Remarque, ça te change un peu ! pouffa-t-il

- Oh, c'est pas grand' chose. Juste ryry d'amour qui voulait s'essayer à la coiffure. Rien de bien méchant.

- Rassure-moi, Itachi, ce n'est pas cette "coiffure" qui vous a pris autant de tems, j'espère.

- Non, Alex, ce n'est pas cette oeuvre d'art qui en est la responsable. Disons simplement que je tenais à ce que Harry soit présentable pour sa première journée de cours. Et que Ita, bien que très enthousiaste à l'idée de m'aider, a perdu _un peu _de temps à nous le sortir du lit.

- Lo ! t'es pas drôle !

- Arrête de pester.

- Woaw ! Tu sais parler, Théophile ?!

- Hn ! (Seiryû : Ah ? Un Heero en puissance notre Théophile ? dodo: pas loin, pas loin.lol.)

- Ah, mais non ! Vite lolo ! Aide-moi ! Ton chéri fait une rechute. AÏE ! Méchant Théo !

- Idiot.

- Bon, au lieu de vous chamailler, on pourrait admirer le travail de notre petite Lokia, non ?

- Hn. C'est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas vu Harry.

- Hé ! Ryry, tu as entendu ? Nos deux _mâles_ veulent te voir !

Un grand silence suivit les paroles d'Itachi.

POV de Harry :

Hors de question ! Je ne sors pas de là !

J'ai pris note de ce qu'il ne fallait plus jamais faire, et j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus me faire prendre !

1)- ne plus servir de poupée à Lokia.

Quand je pense qu'elle m'a fait essayer la totalité des vêtements de mon armoire ! Alors qu'il suffisait de piocher un haut, un pantalon, des sous-vêtements et une paire de chaussettes. Non, il a fallu que mademoiselle en fasse tout un plat !

2)- ne plus sortir de chez soi lorsque l'on a failli à la règle 1.

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de dominants aux regards lubriques qu'on a dû croiser pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je m'attends au pire s'ils parviennent à me faire entrer au réfectoire.

3)- abuser de la soupe pour pouvoir grandir.

Lokia a beau me dire que, étant un dominé ayant déjà atteint l'âge de l'Héritage, je ne grandirai plus ; je ne peux pas croire que je ne dépasserai pas le mètre 62. Dire qu'avant ma transformation je faisais 1m68. Six centimètres qui finissent à la poubelle.

Elle avait aussi ajouté, pleine de fierté, qu'ils étaient les deux plus petits et Itachi le plus grand des dominés avec son mètre 73. Mais ce n'est en pas du tout rassurant ça ! Si je ne peux plus grandir, comment je vais faire pour me défendre si je me retrouve devant quelqu'un d'aussi grand qu'Alexender ? Argh!!!!!

4)- ne...

Tiens ? Pourquoi Lo me regarde comme ça tout un coup ?

Non ! Recule ! Vade retro satanas ! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Non! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je veux pas ! Non ! Traîtresse !

Fin de POV de Harry.

Lokia, avec sa patience légendaire, avait décidé d'accélérer les choses. Après tout, ils n'iraient pas manger si Harry ne se montrait pas et elle commençait à avoir vraiment très faim. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que ses efforts n'aient servi à rien. Alors s'il fallait employer les grands moyens, et bien elle le ferait. Oui, mais le récalcitrant allait se mettre en colère. Cela lui passera vite. Il ferait un peu la tête et tout sera fini.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à tirer Harry derrière elle, les deux dominants du groupe en restèrent bouche bée. Le Harry qu'ils connaissaient avait _un peu_ changé.

Ils avaient devant eux une véritable petite poupée (dodo: bubulle? Il va peut-être falloir que tu en fasse un dessin si tu veux que les lecteurs comprennent clairement la façon dont il est habillé. Seiryû : Ok pas de problèmes ! Je suis payée pour de toute façon ! Nyark ! dodo: PAYEE? argh! avec tous les dessins de prévus pour cette fic, tu vas me ruiner!!!! seiryû: nyarck! dodo: sadique! seiryû: et fière de l'être!).

Harry, les cheveux en bataille, avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles ( dodo: le temps qu'il apprenne à ajuster sa vue par magie.). Il portait, par dessus une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes qui collent à la peau de la moitié de l'avant-bras jusqu'aux poignets où trois boutons d'un bleu nuit fermaient les manchettes, un fin corset noir qui couvrait un peu ses épaules. Ce dernier vêtement soulignait sa taille fine sans pour autant être trop féminin. En bas, il avait mis un short bouffant bleu nuit et qui se serrait au niveau des genoux, et qui était relié aux souliers de vernis noirs par des bas blancs. ( pour ceux qui connaissent Rozen Maiden ( dodo: à voir! Cette série est géniale!), la tenue est inspirée de celle de Sousei-Seki ; Seiryû : Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont adorables les Rozen !! Je les veux toutes ! (y a la réplique de Pokémon « attrapez-les tous ! » qui vient de me passer par la tête… Oo ! dodo: héhé! il ne me manque plus que 2 poupées!).

- Bon, les gens! C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai super faim et après on a cours. Donc, si on pouvait y aller ce serait bien.

- Ita a raison. On devrait y aller. Sinon, Lokia m'aura habillé pour rien.

L'intervention d'Itachi avait sauvé Harry de sa gêne grandissante. Être le centre d'intérêt de ses amis le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle pour leur seul cours commun avec les dominants, Harry pestait encore. Tout au long du repas, il n'avait fait que rougir face aux regards que leurs lançaient la plupart des "alpha" qui étaient encore seuls. Heureusement, la présence d'Alexender et de Théophile semblaient avoir un peu calmé les ardeurs de certains ou du moins les avaient tenus éloignés.Il avait été plus que soulagé quand Itachi avait avalé sa dernière part de tarte à la fraise # _non mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi glouton ! _# car il sonnait ainsi l'heure de sa délivrance, mais quand il compris que le cours de danse se déroulerait en même temps que celui des dominants il avait maudit tous les saints qu'il connaissait ( dodo: pas beaucoup!) alors que ses amis se moquaient gentiment.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle et que Lokia et Itachi attendaient, impatients, sa réaction. Ce n'est qu'à l'apparition exubérante du professeur de danse qu'il releva la tête et commença à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Il se retint à grand mal de ne pas exploser de rire. Ce premier cours risquait d'être soit extrêmement amusant, soit complètement soporifique.

Le professeur, à tant soit peu qu'on puisse le nommer ainsi, avait un look pour le moins... original. Les cheveux roses, descendants jusqu'à la taille, étaient noués en queue par tout un tas de petites babioles qui ne cessaient de faire du bruit lorsque leur propriétaire bougeait. Les vêtements dénotaient, eux aussi, le côté extravagant de l'homme dont la silhouette était tout en longueur. Un pantalon bouffant, de style arabe ( dodo: voir Aladin), bleu foncé, maintenu par une ceinture de tissu jaune ( dodo: le jaune pikachu de nos T-shirt de sport! Seiryû #avec une voix niaise# : Pika-pika-pika-chuuuuuuuu : Dodo : ' ) enserrant ses hanches ( dodo: voir le personnage d'Allen dans la vision d'Escaflowne),et, pour finir, une chemise bouffante (dodo: décidemment!) d'un vert fluo assez surprenant.

Harry était tellement concentré sur son fou rire qu'il ne prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait que lorsque Lokia lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et lui indiqua d'écouter le professeur.

- Mes enfants, aujourd'hui, Sa Seigneurie a eu l'extrême obligeance de m'accorder la possibilité d'enseigner l'art subtil qu'est la danse en couple dans cette salle où, vendredi soir, se déroulera un merveilleux bal auquel vous devrez obligatoirement prendre part et...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais : il est épuisant comme prof.

Ce murmure échangé avec Itachi, qui avait manqué de peu de s'étouffer de rire, Harry tenta de reporter son attention sur le discours pompeux de leur enseignant.

- Donc, jeunes gens, j'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que nous passerons les trois prochaines heures dans cette merveilleuse salle qu'est la Salle Natis!

En entendant le nom de la salle qu'il voulait revoir depuis si longtemps, Harry daigna enfin accordait un regard à la pièce. Magnifique. Epoustouflante. Grandiose. Il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer ses pensées devant la splendeur de cette salle. Sur les côtés de la salle toute de marbre couverte, de grandes colonnes rappelant l'Antiquité romaine ou encore les temples d'Egypte s'élevaient majestueuses comme si elles étaient dotées d'une volonté propre qui les poussait à vouloir atteindre le ciel. Tout au fond, face aux groupes d'élèves, un trône taillé dans l'ivoire, et aux coussins vert d'eau, imposait le respect par la simplicité de sa beauté.

Harry était perdu dans sa contemplation. Le voir ainsi émerveillé par la salle Natis ne le rendait plus que désirable aux yeux d'un des dominants, connu pour être le principal adversaire d'Alexender et de Théophile, et ce de nombreux domaines comme les sports de combats auxquels ceux de leur rang devaient s'entraîner.

- Et encore, là, le bassin a repris sa place sous terre et ne réapparaîtra que lors de la prochaine cérémonie d'Héritage. Sinon, tu aurais un tableau bien plus saisissant, je peux te l'assurer.

Le petit brun frissonna lorsque le souffle de cette voix grave balaya sa nuque. Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Je m'appelle Tarquinus. Et toi?

- Harry.

- Et bien, Harry, que dirais-tu si je te proposais d'être ma cavalière pour les trois prochaines heures?

- Oui. Pourquoi pas.

Dans un autre monde, deux zéphirs préparaient leurs recherches afin de retrouver leur moitié. Cette tâche n'était pas de tout repos ; la sensation d'être bien trop éloignés de leur compagnon ne les aidant en rien. La recherche des univers parallèles avait toujours était une science complexe.

* * *

Alors? Verdict?

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il aussi plut que le précédent? Est-il mieux? ( si vous avez été déçu, dites-moi pourquoi. Je pourrai alors m'améliorer.)

Que pensez-vous des personnages? des lieux?

Reviews?!

Euh, pour la suite, je suis désolée mais il va falloir attendre la fin des partiels je pense. Si tout va bien, ce sera fin mai.

_**Petites notes de rien du tout, mais qui peuvent aider:**_

**Zéphoriae **n'est pas une ville, ni un pays. Je me l'imagine plus comme une très grande école pour les zéphirs, un peu comme Poudlard mais plus stylisé. Un grand parc avec des écuries, un lac, une forêt (et plusieurs autres choses) entourent le palais. Le tout est protégé par des murs blancs et hauts. Un grand portail permet d'accéder à la ville. Le château est doté de plusieurs passages secrets ( pratique pour des petites ballades nocturnes ).

le suffixe "**chan**" est, généralement, réservé aux enfants ou aux filles. Itachi l'emploie sciemment pour Harry car ce dernier a un aspect un peu plus enfantin depuis sa transformation et il a perdu quelques centimètres ( qu'il avait si durement acquis! lol), ressemblant ainsi à un enfant, selon lui. dodo: et puis, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien!

les **zéphirs dominants** qui habitent à Zéphoriae ne sont que très peu touché par le vide que produit l'absence de leur compagnon. Ils ne souffrent pas autant que Draco et Voldemort. Zéphoriae les protège de la folie éventuelle que l'éloignement, l'absence ou la mort de leur dominé pourrait provoquer. Si leur compagnon est mort ou n'existe pas encore, ils peuvent "s'approprier" un dominé vivant à Zéphoriae, mais il faut que ce dernier soit consentant. ( si ce n'est pas clair, je suis prête à tout expliquer en détail. alors, DITES-LE!)

Zéphoriae et son monde ont gardé un système archaïque pour dénommer** les jours, les mois et les saisons**:

lunis (lounis) lundi

aresia (arésia) mardi

hermosi mercredi

jupio (youpio) jeudi

venusiata (vénousiata) vendredi

hadesis ( adésiS) samedi

phoeny ( foéni) dimanche

ariete janvier

toro février

gemelli mars

cancro avril

leone mai

vergine juin

bilancia juillet

scorpione août

sagittario septembre

capricorno octobre

acquario novembre

pesci décembre

sakouriae printemps

flamaya été

senyo automne

lankorae hiver

Bon, je ne sais pas si tout le monde voit où j'ai pu pêcher ces noms, à part pour les mois qui sont assez faciles ( je me suis pas foulée pour ceux-là. J'avoue. ). Mais il y a une explication pour chaque. Si vous voulez savoir: Review. ( dodo qui perd pas le nord!)

J'ai même réalisé un **emploi du temps** pour ceux que ça intéresse!

* * *

mini-dialogue de fin:

dodo: je sais, je sais. On ne voit pratiquement pas Draco et Voldemort dans ce chapitre. Mais...

dray: il n'y a pas de mais qui compte!

voldy: dodo, je te préviens tout de suite que si on ne retrouve pas très vite Harry, je te traduis en justice et te condamne à mille et une tortures!

seiryû: quelle impartialité. '

dodo: bubulle! Oskour!

Seiryû : ah ? j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler… Ce doit être une hallucination auditive…

Dodo : traîtresse !

Seiryû : Moi je suis du côté de Dray-chérichou et de Voldy d'amour ! héhéhéhé ! #grand sourire pervers# Mais bon, faut pas leur dire que c'est moi qui ai planqué Harry

Dray et Voldy : Planqué QUI ?

Dodo #qui respire enfin depuis que Voldy l'a lâchée# : Ah ! Merci de la diversion, Bubulle ! Bon, je te laisse avec les deux bishouchous !

Seiryû : Dodo !!!!! Me laisse pas seule avec eux !!!!

Dodo : Hn ? C'est moi qui entends des voix maintenant… Bon, allez tout le monde, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! #grand sourire#

Seiryû : Hn ! Hmmmm ! #traduction : Au secours ! Si vous ne me sauvez pas, pas de prochain chapitre !! Je suis bêtalectrice quand même !!#

Dodo : Ah oui, j'avais oublié… Dray, Voldy, lâchez-là si vous voulez retrouver Harry !

Seiryû #reprend son souffle# : bon, allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Des reviews s'il vous plaît ?


	5. histoire de calice!

bonjour tout le monde!

Non, non. Désolée, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Sorry. _**Mais**_ j'ai besoin de votre avis pour pouvoir vite finir le prochain chapitre!

Help me!

Alors voilà le problème: _**Severus**_, étant un vampire, a besoin d'un calice. Je pensais lui donner en un _**calice **_un personnage que l'on connaît déjà. La question est " qui ".

Selon vous, avec quel personnage faut-il que je le case? Voici les noms de ceux que je vous propose:

- Hermione Granger.

- Neville Longdubat.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Remus Lupin.

- Sirius Black ( si quelqu'un veut qu'il revienne du voile, c'est le moment! ).

- autres ( préciser ).

Bon! Maintenant, _**c'est à vous de choisir**_! Et plus vite les réponses arriveront, plus vite je bouclerai et ferai corriger mon chapitre.

allez, j'attends vos reviews!

zoubi à tous.

dodo


	6. commencement

**petit mot :** tout ce qui est notes, mot de l'auteur et résultat du vote se trouve à la fin du chapitre, juste avant le mini dialogue de fin. BONNE LECTURE !!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 4:** le commencement._

* * *

_**rappel du chapitre précédent:**_

_- Je m'appelle Tarquinus. Et toi?_

_- Harry._

_- Et bien, Harry, que dirais-tu si je te proposais d'être ma cavalière pour les trois prochaines heures?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi pas._

_Dans un autre monde, deux zéphirs préparaient leurs recherches afin de retrouver leur moitié. Cette tâche n'était pas de tout repos; la sensation d'être bien trop éloignés de leur compagnon ne les aidant en rien. La recherche des univers parallèles avait toujours était une science complexe._

* * *

L'empire du Seigneur des Ténèbres était en effervescence depuis qu'une rumeur courait sur l'existence du compagnon du Lord et de Draco Malfoy. 

L'agitation était à son comble dans le manoir où Voldemort avait décidé de séjourner le temps des recherches. La moindre maladresse d'un esclave quelconque mettait le Maître hors de lui, et le fautif n'y survivait pas bien longtemps.

Dans la grande bibliothèque, cinq personnes s'étaient réunis autour d'une grande table et discutaient des résultats de leurs dernières recherches. Ils s'étaient mis en tête de trouver un moyen de localiser magiquement ce zéphir qui se faisait désirer. Malheureusement, aucun des livres de Lord Voldemort n'avaient été d'une grande aide. Ces étagères possédaient un exemplaire de chaque ouvrage existant dans le monde magique, certains étaient même uniques, et quelques uns venant du monde moldu. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pu trouver où se cachait le compagnon des deux dominants délaissés, ou en donner le nom. Ils étaient dans le noir complet et avaient l'impression que tout cela ne menait à rien.

De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait se permettre de rester inactif et devait poursuivre ses guerres de conquêtes s'il ne voulait pas risquer une mutinerie. En effet, il avait tenu à informer ses Mangemorts de sa nouvelle condition afin de bien leur faire comprendre ( 1 ) que cela ne changeait en rien l'ordre établi. Ses fidèles avaient finalement accepté cette nouvelle donne, et conservèrent ce respect que leur inspiraient le Lord et ses favoris. Ils savaient qu'ils y gagneraient si le Maître n'avait pas à les reprendre. Ainsi, les tensions et les murmures s'étaient taris, laissant le champ libre et net pour les actions militaires ( 2 ).

oOo

Petit à petit, le monde courbait l'échine face au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Cependant, les conquêtes se faisaient moins importantes qu'au début du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait deux raisons à cela : les territoires non soumis étaient de moins en moins nombreux et il fallait conserver du temps aux recherches du chaînon manquant, le zéphir qui faisait défaut au parfait équilibre du Maître et du dragon blond.

oOo

Dans la bibliothèque...

- Non, Draco. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse fonctionner.

- Mais, mère, ce sort ...

- Est vieux et oublié depuis longtemps.

Draco Malfoy continua à argumenter, sous le regard amusé de Blaise et celui exaspéré de Pansy, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de sa tante.

Il savait très bien que ce sortilège n'avait plus été utilisé et ce depuis plusieurs siècles. Cependant, il ne voulait pas perdre espoir et se raccrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Les potions de Severus les détruisaient, le Lord et lui, et bientôt ils ne pourraient plus se contrôler.

* * *

POV Draco: 

Je ne compte même plus le temps que nous avons passé à chercher dans cette bibliothèque, tous les cinq. Dire que nous n'avons pas encore lu la totalité de ces livres! Heureusement que tante Bella, mère, Blaise et Pansy se sont portés volontaires pour me venir en aide. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état on aurait retrouvé cette salle s'ils n'avaient pas été là. J'ai beau respecter, voire aimer, tout ce qui se rapporte à la culture, je ne pense pas que cela aurait suffit à éviter que je transforme ces ouvrages en hachi-parmentier.

Fin POV Draco.

* * *

Le jeune homme fût sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de quatre hommes: son père, l'époux de sa tante, son parrain et Nivellus. 

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et tendue.

#_ Quelles nouvelles apportent-ils? J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes, en tout cas. quand je pense que je n'ai même pas eu la permission de partir _le _chercher sur le terrain! Et que _eux _oui. #_

Le jeune blond s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir pensé cela lorsqu'il vit à quel point la fatigue tirait les traits de son père et de Rodolphus. De plus, Lucius et son oncle s'étaient volontairement éloignés de leur moitié pour découvrir la moindre trace de _son_ tout, et ce à travers tout le territoire du Maître.

- Lucius? Assoies-toi. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Vous devriez tous aller vous reposer, vous nous apporterez vos résultats demain et ...

- Non, Cissa. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un peu de fatigue. De plus, je suis impatient de prendre connaissance des recherches de Severus et de Nivellus.

- Monsieur Lucius Malfoy serait-il curieux?

- Nivellus, sache que les Malfoys se doivent d'être au courant de tout ce qui tourne autour d'eux ou de leurs proches.

- Et bien, je me sensflatté que tu me considère comme faisant parti de ton cercle intime, à moins que ce soit plus ce que mes recherches vont apporter à Severus qui t'inquiète...

- Hahaha! Je dois avoué que tu nous avais manqué, Nivellus!

- Rodolphus a raison. Je suis heureuse que le Maître vous ait retrouvé et rappelé à nous.

- Merci, Narcissa.

- Bien, à présent que vous avez étanché votre trop plein de bons sentiments, pourrions-nous aborder les points qui demandent notre attention.

- Professeur?

- Oui, monsieur Zabini?

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, qu'est-ce que Nivellus cherche pour que cela vous mettes dans un tel état?

Le professeur de potions fusilla son ancien élève du regard noir le plus connu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, tandis que les autres adultes présents faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir leurs éclats de rire.

Draco, bien qu'amusé par l'audace de son ami et par les joues rouges de son parrain, se décida à rappeler aux bons souvenirs des différentes personnes présentes dans la salle qu'ils devaient tenir une réunion, et qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Enfin ... Cette petite pause avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Bien, comment allait-il faire pour ramener un peu de sérieux dans les esprits?

_# Hum... Ah! J'ai trouvé. Désolé, Severus, mais tu __risques__ de ne pas apprécier. N'est pas Malfoy qui veut! #_

Son parrain avait beau l'adorer, là, il allait le tuer pour lui faire un coup aussi bas. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, si?

- Je suis vraiment navré de devoir interrompre tout cela, mais je croyais que nous étions ici pour autre chose qu'embêter Severus.

Severus fût heureux que Draco le sorte de cette passe. Être le centre d'intérêt, surtout quand il s'agissait de moqueries, ne lui plaisait guère. Cependant, il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait y réchapper une seconde fois si quelqu'un remettait le sujet sur le tapis. Enfin... L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas?

- Et, pour te répondre Blaise, Nivellus a été chargé de retrouver celui que mon parrain veut pour calice. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris en discutant avec Tom.

Et voilà! Draco était fier de lui. Sa petite réplique était tombée comme un couperet pour son cher tonton. Blaise et Pansy le regardaient, surpris, puis se tournèrent vers leur ancien professeur de potions avec de grands yeux. Ce dernier, quant à lui, était plus rouge qu'une écrevise. Le jeune Malfoy se demandait si c'était dû à la gêne ou à la colère. Peu importait. Les autres, eux, ne pouvaient plus retenir leur hilarité, bien qu'ils la cachaient plus ou moins habilement.

- Et bien, et bien. Mon fils, je dois te féliciter. Je ne pensais pas que cela te serait possible de garder ta verve naturelle dans de telles conditions.

- Père! Je ne suis pas un invalide!

- Il est vrai. Cependant, je pense que cela devient urgent de trouver votre compagnon à tous deux.

- Nous le savons tous, Nivellus.

- Il a raison. Les effets de cette potion peuvent être néfastes si vous en prenez trop longtemps.

- En bref, Severus, tu me conseilles d'accélérer mes recherches? Dis-moi... TU NE CROIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE JE PASSE TOUT MON TEMPS AU MILIEU DE CES LIVRES UNIQUEMENT PAR PUR PLAISIR, SI?

- Draco, mon enfant, calme-toi. Severus ne pensait pas à mal. Nous savons que cette attente vous use, le Seigneur et toi, mais il faut persévérer. Et, pour aller plus vite, nous pouvons toujours ordonner à certains esclaves de nous aider.

- Hum...

Le silence revint dans la bibliothèque. Ce brusque éclat de voix de l'héritier Malfoy avait rappelé à chacun à quel point le temps jouait en leur défaveur. Il allait falloir faire vite.

Sur ces dernières pensées, la réunion débuta, traitant ainsi des trois sujets qui semblaient retenir toute l'attention des personnes présentes. Severus Rogue fût le premier à aborder les résultats qu'il avait obtenu.

En effet, cela faisait un moment que le vampire ( 3 ) passait plus de temps enfermé dans son laboratoire qu'autre chose. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il y faisait. Seul Draco avait été mis dans la confidence, par le Maître en personne.

* * *

_Flash back: _

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, mon Seigneur.

- Entre, Draco.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha du Lord et accepta bien volontiers l'invitation à s'asseoir. Ils étaient dans un petit bureau aux couleurs reposantes et à l'atmosphère confortable.

Lord Voldemort lui expliqua alors ses projets.

Ils allaient avoir le même compagnon; par conséquent, il lui semblait naturel de dépasser ce rapport maître-serviteur qu'ils entretenaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait qu'une telle atmosphère n'ait pas lieu d'être puisqu'ils formeraient, d'ici peu, un "couple" et lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, Tom, ce qui était à grand honneur selon le blond. Cependant, il admettait que c'était à lui de faire le plus d'effort. Pour ce qui était du physique, il en avait déjà discuté avec le maître de potion qui lui assurait qu'il trouverait un breuvage qui lui redonnerait non seulement le corps, mais aussi l'âge qu'il souhaitait, soit un ou deux ans de plus que Draco et leur compagnon. Le plus dur serait donc de modifier son caractère.

Mais, pour le jeune Malfoy, cela ne serait pas vraiment utile. En effet, il avait remarqué que le Lord, bien qu'autoritaire et possessif, pouvait se montrait très affectueux, voire même doux lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un cercle plus intime. A présent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que leur dominé ne soit pas trop exigeant.

* * *

oOo

- Bien, puisque personne ne semble vouloir commencer... Alors, comme vous l'avez tous remarquez, je me suis peu montré ces derniers temps. Il y a une raison simple à cela. Notre maître souhaitait que je lui mettes au point une potion qui lui permettrait de lui rendre quelques années, afin "d'être à la hauteur de ses deux compagnons", selon ses dires. Je me suis donc attelé à la tâche et j'ai finit par la trouver. Le lord l'a prise juste avant que je ne vous rejoigne, ce qui explique son absence. Nous ne pourront voir les résultats de la potion que dans huit ou neuf heures. Je l'ai donc laissé se reposer.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère que le lord t'ait demandé une telle chose. Etant donné qu'il veut récupérer tout ce que bébé Potter lui a volé.

- Ah! Tante Bella ? Trouve-tu ça normal qu'on ne soit pas parvenu à retrouver le corps de Potty ?

- Bof. Vu la chute qu'il a faite et la force du courant, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Ce qui m'a le plus surprise, 'tit dragon, c'est que le maître lui ait proposé de rester en vie.

- Hum.

- Dis-moi, mon cher filleul, j'ai l'étrange impression que tu t'intéresse de plus en plus au sort du Golden boy...

- Comme toi qui n'arrêtes pas de rouspéter après un certain cabot complètement déjanté qui, je cite, " n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de passer à travers ce foutu voile ". Puis, le monde sans Potter n'est pas amusant. Personne n'ose me tenir tête comme lui le faisait. Sans compter que j'ai de drôles de sensations quand je m'interroge sur son cas.

- Comme?

- Je ne sais pas, Blaise. Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui m'agace.

- Mettons cela de côté pour le moment, voulez-vous. J'ai hâte d'aller me coucher et j'aimerais que cette réunion se termine. Cependant, Rodolphus et moi n'avons aucune bonne nouvelle a apporter, si ce n'est que votre impression première, au lord et toi, se trouve justifiée. Nous n'avons pas décelé la présence de votre compagnon sur les terres que nous avons parcourues. Vous aviez donc raison. Il est _très_ loin, voire dans un autre monde.

- Si je vous comprends bien, monsieur Malfoy, nous allons devoir concentrer nos recherches sur les mondes parallèles.

- Exact.

- A mon avis, Miss Parkinson, vous devriez davantage vous pencher sur les légendes ayant pour sujet les zéphirs.

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier, Nivellus?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais le roi de notre clan m'avait fait part que, dans des temps anciens, les zéphirs avaient des précepteurs qui leur donnaient une éducation qui leur était spécialement réservée, dans un lieu protégé. Ne m'en demandez pas plus. Cela fait plus de deux cent ans que j'ai entendu cette histoire.

Les zéphirs présents dans la salle tentèrent de se remémorer cette légende afin de retrouver le nom de ce monde, tandis que les autres les observaient en silence. Quelques minutes passèrent dans cette silencieuse réflexion. Mais personne ne parvenait à remettre un nom sur ce lieu de légende. Ils allaient encore devoir chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

Dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu les esprits, Nivellus décida qu'il était temps de soulager le coeur d'un vampire de sa connaissance. En effet, contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas parti à la poursuite du "compagnon mystère", comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Non. Lui, il s'était donné comme mission de trouver un moyen de ramener à la surface celui que Severus Rogue avait choisit pour calice. Selon lui, la tâche qui poserait le plus de problème ne serait pas de l'apporter au vampire, mais de lui faire accepter qu'il allait devenir le calice de celui avec qui il s'était le plus disputé de toute sa vie. Là, le pauvre professeur de potion allait avoir de sérieux ennuies. Il lui souhaitait bien du courage. De plus, si le futur calice se mettait en tête d'énerver un vampire fatigué par les événements, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Enfin... Ce ne serait plus son problème dans peu de temps.

Il expliqua donc à ses compagnons qu'il avait déniché, dans l'ancienne bibliothèque de sa famille, un ancien texte mélangeant trois des langues les plus anciennes : le latin, le grec ancien et l'arabe de l'Antiquité. A la lecture de ce dernier, il avait appris que les vampires de noble lignage avait la faculté de voyager sans aucune difficulté entre leur réalité et celle créée par ce qu'il nommait "les voiles des dieux" .

- Mais, c'est parfait!

- Wow ! Parrain, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste. Tu oublies juste qu'il nous faut un vampire de la haute noblesse. Alors, à moins que vous n'en connaissiez un, ton futur calice n'est pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Draco. D'après ce que j'ai lu à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, les grandes familles ont des caractéristiques physiques qui leur sont bien propres, comme chez les sorciers.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Pansy?

Cette dernière jeta un regard hésitant vers Nivellus. Elle n'en était pas vraiment certaine, et elle ne connaissait pas grand chose sur la noblesse chez les vampires... Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions et, après quelques recherches pour vérifier ses doutes, elle avait découvert bien des choses. Elle savait déjà que Nivellus était un vampire, mais son physique le classait sans aucun doute possible, pour ceux qui en connaissent les caractéristiques, dans la lignée des chefs du clan Lanfran, l'un des plus puissants clans.

De longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu nuit qui attirent les regards, des yeux changeants et hypnotiques qui passent du rouge sang au doré, couleur qui n'est habituellement pas associée aux vampires ; un corps imposant par sa grande taille et par des muscles nerveux qui se dessinent sous une peau blanche sans être cadavérique... Nivellus regroupait tous les traits de cette prestigieuse lignée. De plus, ce qui n'était point négligeable, il était d'un naturel calme et amical, même s'il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable des pires bêtises lorsqu'il le voulait, et que ses colères étaient mortellement dangereuses.

Le seul détail qui ne semblait pas coller à l'image d'un prince vampire, pour Pansy, était qu'il n'avait pas encore choisit de calice. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle en avait parlé avec le maître de potion qui lui avait, finalement, cédé quelques informations, comme celle-ci : Nivellus ne voulait pas d'un calice qui s'apparenterait plus à l'animal de compagnie qu'au compagnon de vie. Alors, il attendait.

Tout comme Severus Rogue...

Un toussotement la fit revenir à la réalité. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait dû ignorer leurs précédents appels et qu'ils attendaient pratiquement tous des explications.

Mais avait-elle le droit de révéler ce qu'elle avait appris?

Un sourire de fierté s'installa sur le visage de son ancien professeur, et un hochement de tête de Nivellus, lui donnèrent le feu vert. Ainsi, elle expliqua fébrilement, ayant peur d'avoir commis une faute quelconque, tout ce qu'elle savait sur la noble famille dirigeante du clan Lanfran/ Llandon.

En quelques minutes, tous comprirent la soudaine joie qu'avait exprimée Severus. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur Sirius Black, son futur calice. Rester plus qu'à convaincre ce dernier, surtout que l'ancien espion n'avait guère envie d'user de violence à son égard, même s'il se doutait qu'il n'échapperait pas à un flot de disputes et de conneries en tout genre avant que le maraudeur ne l'accepte complètement. Il allait avoir du travail.

Draco, Blaise et Pansy ne savaient pas s'ils devaient compatir pour leur pauvre professeur ou exploser de rire devant les efforts qu'il allait devoir déployer dans quelques temps afin de dompter un calice non consentant.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi avant que tous aillent se coucher. Les quelques bonnes nouvelles de la soirée leur avaient données un nouvel espoir. Ils allaient redoubler d'efforts, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient un indice. D'ailleurs, Draco Malfoy en était vraiment reconnaissant à Nivellus de lui avoir parlé de cette légende. Dès son réveil, il se mettra à la tâche.

* * *

Windywing, palais de Zéphoriae... 

- Itachi ! Dépêche-toi ! On va vraiment être en retard cette fois!

- Vivi. J'arrive. Y a pas le feu au lac.

- Itachi ?

- Oui, ma petite Lokia d'amour à moi ?

- Tu n'en as pas assez de nous retarder à chaque fois qu'on doit aller en cours de musique ?

- Pff. Maieuh! C'est pas ma faute si l'aresia est la pire de toute notre journée. A croire que les profs se sont concertés pour nous pourrir la vie.

- Il faut toujours que tu exagère.

- Lo, sur ce point je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Itachi. Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur traverser l'esprit pour nous mettre dans une même journée des cours d'étiquette...

- Comme si c'était utile. On sait très bien se tenir.

- Un cours de danse spécialement pour les dominés...

- Comme si on ne voyait pas assez le guignol qui nous sert de prof durant les cours en commun avec les autres.

- Un cours de cuisine...

- Vive les feux d'artifice. Je crois que c'est l'une des matières que je préfère. Enfin quand je ne suis pas celui qui fait tout cramer.

- Un cours d'art...

- Nos pauvres yeux tout fragiles qui n'ont rien demandé à personne.

- Et, pour terminer en beauté, un cours de musique!

- Nos pauvres petites oreilles.

Lokia assistait, amusée, au cinéma des deux garçons. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort non plus, c'était vraiment le pire jour de la semaine.

La jeune fille prit la main de ses deux amis pour les traîner en cours. Il ne serait pas dit qu'Harry ou Itachi les mettent en retard à cause de leurs pitreries.

* * *

Angleterre, manoir de Lord Voldemort... 

Dans la bibliothèque où les proches du Lord avaient pour habitude de tenir réunion, les mangemorts pouvaient voir une grande agitation. Ils avaient devant eux une 'ruche' en ébullition.

Le silence de la salle n'était brisé que par le doux son des pages que l'on tourne et des parchemins que l'on gratte d'une plume.

Le jeune Draco Malfoy supervisait le tout depuis déjà quatre heures, et il commençait à fatiguer. Heureusement, à son réveil, il avait ordonné à certains des esclaves présents dans le manoir de se lier à la recherche. Mais, il était loin d'être bête et il savait pertinemment que la plupart d'entre eux n'obéiraient pas totalement à ses ordres s'il ne leur présentait pas une petite 'carotte' en compensation. Il avait donc promis à chacun que la personne qui parviendrait à trouver les informations dont il avait besoin serait récompensée. Il n'avait, bien évidemment, pas précisé quelle serait la récompense.

De plus, il avait méticuleusement sélectionné les personnes qui seraient capables de les aider, ses amis et lui. Et quoi de mieux qu'humilier ceux qui ont perdus en les utilisant pour leur propre profit? Enfin... Il n'avait pas choisit les plus débiles. Il voulait des personnes qui savaient lire et comprendre, tout de même, et il n'était pas certain que Weasley soit utile dans ce genre de cas.

Son choix avait donc était vite fait. Il voulait Granger, Londubat, Lovegood, Lupin et quelques autres plus insignifiants.

La chaleur d'un corps entrant en contact avec sa peau et un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille ramenèrent le jeune homme blond à la réalité, loin de toutes ces pensées moroses.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps. Mais tu devrais te reposer un peu plus. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites être vu dans cet état par notre compagnon.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il aimera mes cernes sous les yeux. Cela me donne un air mystérieux, tu ne trouves pas?

- Mystérieux? En es-tu certain? Je te rapprocherai plus facilement d'une momie ou quelque chose du même goût.

A ces mots, Draco se retourna avec l'idée de faire regretter à l'homme de telles paroles. Non mais! Comparer un Malfoy à une momie! C'était du suicide, même pour un mage noir!

Mais, au lieu de répliquer, il resta muet de stupéfaction. Avec l'histoire que leur avait racontée Nivellus, il avait complètement oublié que Lord Voldemort devait avoir retrouvé l'apparence de Tom Jedusort.

En effet, devant lui se tenait le seigneur de pratiquement toutes les terres de cette planète dans son nouveau corps. C'en était terminé de ce physique de serpent à la peau aussi blanche que celle des cadavres et au corps sans aucune grâce masculine. L'aîné des deux zéphirs avait, à présent, l'apparence d'un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine dont les cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit qui offraient un saisissant mélange avec sa peau hâlée et ses yeux de la couleur du sang. Rien que ce visage suffisait à damner ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Draco se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé plus tôt et il eût tout d'un coup la désagréable sensation d'être bien plus petit que la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré le lord. Ce dernier n'avait, cependant, pris que quelques centimètres supplémentaires par rapport à son ancienne apparence; il atteignait sans aucun doute le mètre quatre vingt dix . Mais ses muscles s'étaient développés, lui donnant un physique plus imposant qu'il saurait utiliser à son avantage.

A cet instant, le zéphir blond n'espérait plus qu'une chose... #_ Par pitié! Merlin, faites que notre compagnon ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante-quinze... S'il vous plaît! # _( 4 )

Se reprenant, l'héritier des Malfoy entama la conversation avec son aîné, voulant le mettre au courant des dernières avancées de leurs recherches. Il n'eût pas le temps de tout relater à son vis-à-vis qu'il fût timidement interrompu par l'un des esclaves qu'il avait désigné pour l'aider à la bibliothèque. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'opportun qui le dérangeait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a **encore**?! Vous n'êtes donc pas capables de rester seuls quelques minutes?! C'est si dur que ça?! Il vous suffit de lire ces bouquins et de me trouver les informations que j'ai demandées ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, si? Vous avez besoin que je vous tienne par la main et que je vous mâche le travail ? Mais qui est-ce qui m'a filé de tels idiots?

- Calme-toi, Draco. Je crois qu'ils ont compris.

L'interpellé jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'ensemble de la bibliothèque_. #Effectivement... #_

Dans la salle, tous les esclaves avaient baisé la tête face à la colère de l'un de leurs maîtres. Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils énervaient l'un des fidèles de Lord Voldemort, surtout le plus jeune des Malfoy. Seuls Remus Lupin, Londubat et Lovegood n'avaient pas suivi le mouvement et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Or, ils savaient qu'il pouvait les punir pour moins que ça... _# Foutu Griffondors ! #_

Le jeune blond décida, enfin, à porter son regard sur l'esclave qui l'avait dérangé. Ce dernier attendait son bon vouloir, la tête encadrée par des cheveux châtains sur lesquels Draco se souvenait avoir vu Pansy s'amuser. _# Granger. Hum... Je l'engueule encore un peu ou je lui demande ce qu'elle a trouvé? Good question. La jouissance de la rabaisser ou la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose pour nos recherches? ... Bon, allez! Je vais être gentil. Je suis trop généreux! #_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, esclave? Je croyais que la grande Granger serait capable de se débrouiller toute seule dans cette bibliothèque, mais j'ai dû me tromper. C'est le fait d'avoir été séparée du reste du trio d'or qui t'a mise dans cet état ou le fait que Pansy ai coupé tes cheveux?

Hermione Granger ne répliqua pas. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, elle ne préférait pas subir ses foudres. Mais les paroles de cette sale fouine l'avaient touchée et il le savait pertinemment. Perdre Harry et être éloignée de Ron l'avait meurtrie et sa rébellion avait vite été domptée. La fière griffondor n'avait même pas pu garder ses longs cheveux. Parkinson les avait coupés dès qu'elle avait su que c'était pour faire plaisir qu'elle les gardait longs. A présent, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, sauf deux longues mèches qui encadraient le visage et tombaient sur sa poitrine. Le bouledogue n'était pas le meilleur des coiffeurs, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait de l'imagination. Mais le message était passé. Elle était devenue une esclave et le resterait, à moins que l'un des fidèles de Vous-savez-qui la veuille en mariage. Quoique... Si elle pouvait choisir, elle préférait la mort à une vie dans la couche de l'un de ces porcs! Mais même ça, elle ne pouvait pas le décider d'elle-même.

- Alors, Granger? Je suppose que tu ne nous as pas dérangés pour rien.

- Non, maître.

- Bien. Nous t'écoutons, petite lionne.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle devait d'abord se calmer un peu. Il ne fallait pas que Malfoy ou Voldemort puissent sentir percer sa colère dans son ton. _# Petite lionne? Sale fouine! Les seuls à m'appeler comme ça sont Ron et Harry! Personne d'autre! ... Bon, calme-toi, Mione. Zen... Zen... Si tu veux pouvoir revoir Ron, il faut que tu te __calmes__, Hermione. Malfoy ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Il a besoin de ce que j'ai découvert et il a promis qu'il y aurait une récompense à la clé. Il faut que je __revois__ Ron... #_

- Granger! Je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus patient, je te préviens.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, maître. Je suis navrée de vous avoir dérangé dans votre conversation et d'abuser de votre temps, mais ...

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, sang-de-bourbe.

- Vous nous avez ordonné de venir à vous dès que l'on trouvait quelque chose au sujet d'un lieu où serait regroupés plusieurs zéphirs. Or, dans ce livre, nous venons de découvrir que ce lieu est loin de n'être qu'une légende. Il s'appelle Zéphoriae. Malheureusement, le texte était en grec ancien. Aussi, nous n'avons pas tout compris. Tout ce que la traduction, que Remus a faite, nous a apporté est la confirmation que Zéphoriae existe bel et bien. Ce serait un genre d'école où certains zéphirs sont emmenés juste avant leur Héritage, afin de pouvoir y suivre des cours spécifiques après leur transformation.

- Hum. Des précisions géographiques?

- Pas vraiment, majesté. Nous avons juste pu comprendre un nom: Windywing. Neville dit que sa grand-mère lui avait parlé de ce monde qu'elle disait féerique... Un monde qui ne se trouverait pas sur Terre... Selon Luna, ce serait un monde parallèle.

- Un univers parallèle?

- Oui, seigneur. Mais ne nous savons rien à ce sujet pour pouvoir être plus précis.

- Peu importe. Draco?

- Hum?

- Je pense que ces quatre-là peuvent être gardés pour la suite des opérations.

- Oui. De plus, j'avais promis une récompense, donc nous verrons.

Le lord lui sourit et s'apprêta à partir à l'une de ses réunions lorsque Draco le rappela.

- Tom? Tu pourrais demander à Nivellus de venir en renfort? Je sais qu'il est occupé avec l'histoire du calice de Severus, mais il est le seul à vraiment comprendre quelque chose à ces histoires de "mondes parallèles". Maintenant que nous savons quel monde chercher...

- Bien. Je le préviendrais.

- Merci.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une pièce isolée du domaine des Lanfran ... 

- Monseigneur, nous vous avons apporté les voiles des dieux. Où souhaitez-vous qu'on le dépose?

- Au centre du pentacle que j'ai tracé.

- Bien, monseigneur.

- Merci. Vous pouvez partir.

- Oui, monseigneur.

L'héritier en titre du clan attendit que ses serviteurs sortent et qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne rien entendre.

- Dis-moi, petite soeur, Père ne vous avait pas interdit de venir dans cette aile?

- Nivellus!

Le pauvre vampire reçu sa jeune soeur dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il lui résister? Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux de feu et ses yeux dorés. Dire que ce démon allait bientôt atteindre l'âge de raison. Nivellus avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait grandi trop vite, selon lui.

- Alors, petite friponne? Que viens-tu faire ici? Si Père l'apprend...

- Fallait que je te vois. Et Père est un idiot.

- Hestia!

- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Il n'a de cesse de me répéter " Fais pas ci! Fais pas ça! ". Et pourquoi? Parce qu'il ignore tout de ma mère. Bon, tu vas me dire que moi aussi je ne sais rien. Mais, moi, j'ai l'excuse qu'un bébé ne peut rien savoir de sa mère si celle-ci le dépose chez son père avant même qu'il ne soit en âge de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Père, lui, aurait pu se renseigner sur sa partenaire avant de lui faire un enfant!

- Hestia. Calme-toi, petit ange. Ne le blâme pas, s'il te plaît. Père est juste inquiet. Tu es une semi-vampire et tu vas bientôt recevoir la totalité de tes pouvoirs...

- " Or, on ignore ce que ta mère t'a légué. Qui sait si cela va s'accorder à ton côté vampirique. Et blablabla. " Je sais déjà tout ça, grand frère.

- Bien. Alors...

- Avant que tu ne me dises de retourner dans mes appartements, j'aimerais savoir ce que fait le voile des dieux ici.

- Démon!

- Moi? Mais non, tu dois faire erreur. Je suis la plus pure de tous. Allez! Nivellus! Dis-moi! Dis-moi! Dis-moi! Dis ...

- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Pour faire simple, celui que Severus a choisi pour devenir son calice se trouve à l'intérieur de ce voile et je vais le chercher.

- Severus Rogue?

- Oui.

- Qui est l'heureuse victime?

- Tu le sauras bientôt.

- Quand vas-tu le faire sortir de là?

- Il le serait déjà si tu n'étais pas intervenue. Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question. Que fais-tu là?

- Ah, oui! Tom a envoyé son aigle. Il demande si tu peux venir le rejoindre. Il dit qu'ils ont trouvé le nom du monde parallèle qu'ils doivent aller explorer.

* * *

Windywing, écurie de Zéphoriae... 

- Voilà, Tonnerre. Tu es tout beau, tout propre.

Dans l'un des box de l'écurie, le jeune Harry s'occupait de son étalon à la robe aussi noire que les ailes de son maître.

Le petit brun n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'un zéphir, plus grand et beaucoup plus fort que lui, qui l'observait depuis un bon moment. Ce dernier décida de se faire connaître du plus petit. Cette proie qui n'avait de cesse de lui glisser entre les doigts. Peut-être que sa bonne étoile serait à ses côtés cette fois. Il s'avança.

- Bonjour, petite émeraude. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Que me veux-tu, Tarquinus?

- Je croyais que vous aviez, vous autres les dominés, des cours d'étiquette et de politesse. Ne devrais-tu pas me souhaiter la bienvenue et m'accueillir comme il se doit.

- Tu n'es pas mon dominant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être poli avec quelqu'un qui ne cherche qu'à me mettre dans son lit.

- Tu es bien sévère avec moi.

Il s'approcha davantage du brun aux yeux verts et l'enlaça par derrière, le maintenant fermement contre son torse. Son petit prisonnier se débattait comme un beau diable sans pouvoir se libérer.

- Tarquinus! Lâche-moi!

- Oh non! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends...

- Que tu attends quoi?

La voix dure et coupante, ainsi que le froid d'une lame sur sa gorge le fit lâcher son captif.

Une fois libéré des solides bras de Tarquinus, Harry trouva promptement refuge derrière le nouvel intervenant.

- Merci, Alex.

- Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi petit ange. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je crois que Tarquinus et moi allons avoir une petite conversation. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas là.

- Mais...

- De plus, le grand prêtre et le seigneur te demandent.

Le plus petit des trois soupira et partit en direction du palais, sans avoir oublié de saluer son ami auparavant.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de bêtise, cette fois... Il n'était même pas sorti des limites du palais sans permission depuis la dernière fois.

* * *

Angleterre, salle de réunion du manoir de Lord Voldemort ... 

Nivellus passa les portes de la salle de réunion à laquelle le lord l'avait convié.

A son entrée, toutes les têtes se levèrent. Certains semblèrent soulagés de le voir, d'autres baissèrent immédiatement les yeux conscients de son statut. Mais le vampire ne les voyait plus. Non, il venait de se perdre dans un océan caramel.

Le monde autour du vampire se réduisit à cette jeune fille aux yeux caramel et aux cheveux châtains.

Son calice. Oui, cette fille était la personne qui lui fallait.

Ses vêtements étaient ceux des esclaves. Il pourrait demander à Tom de lui rendre service et de lui donner cette charmante demoiselle. Puis il la garderait à ses côtés, la séduirait et en ferait sa compagne.

Il fût tiré de son petit nuage par Severus. Comment osait-il le sortir de son magnifique rêve? _# Vengeance! héhé! #_

- Bonjour tout le monde. Oh! Avant de commencer, je voulais te prévenir Severus...

- Oui ?

- Ton animagus préféré est resté dormir chez moi. Enfin, je pense que tu vas avoir une ou deux semaines de répit pour te préparer à surmonter les éclats que vont occasionner de fortes têtes comme vous. Bon courage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit coma magique. Mais tu vas devoir être patient et ne pas lui sauter dessus dès que tu le verras, si tu ne vas pas le faire replonger dans son sommeil réparateur.

Après ce petit discours, Nivellus observa son compatriote au visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et qui avait du mal à cacher sa joie.

A suivre...

* * *

**notes:**

( 1 ) dodo: à croire qu'ils sont tous trop bêtes. lol. Seiryû : c'est peut-être le cas en fait XD !)

( 2 ) je sais pas si on peut parler de "militaires" pour des sorciers, mais je trouvais pas de synonyme.

( 3 ) oui, oui. Severus est bien un vampire. J'avais déjà fait sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas humain, dans le premier chapitre.

( 4 ) Pas d'inquiétude à avoir! Draco est juste un peu plus petit que Voldy. Mais de pas beaucoup. Environ 1m 82, je pense...

* * *

_**Résultats du vote: le calice de Severus Rogue.**_

Hermione: 2

Sirius: 5

Remus: 2

autre: Narcissa: 1

Donc, à la majorité, Sirius Black est le calice de Severus!

Enfin, ça, vous l'aviez déjà vu dans le chapitre. lol.

Oh! Et un grand merci **Elise**, **k **et **lou0306** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, étant donné que leur review étaient anonyme . Surtout à **k** et **lou0306 **pour leur vote "massif" ( j'ai hésité à tous les compter. lol ), dirons-nous. mdr.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de vous envoyer ce chapitre, mais en plus d'être plus long que les autres, il y a eu des problèmes personnels qui m'en ont éloignée ( mais ça va mieux.). Désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

* * *

mini-dialogue de fin:

dodo: alors? verdict?

seiryû: va falloir que tu arrêtes de finir tous tes chapitres de cette façon. Je tiens à la vie moâ!

itachi: ma pauvre bubulle! Dire que dodo ne ménage même pas ton petit coeur tout fragile! C'est un scandale!

voldy: " petit coeur tout fragile " ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère?! Ça se saurait si Seiryû était quelqu'un de délicat.

seiryû ( sort un marteau et menace voldy): et je dois comprendre quoi par là?

voldy: euh... dodo? tu veux bien faire ce que ta bêta te dit.

dodo: Quoâ!?!

voldy: c'est un ordre!

dodo: non mais ça va pas la tête!

seiryû: elle a pas tort, voldy. Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès?

voldy: hé! on se calme là! je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte! je fais ça pour toi, je te rappelle.

dodo: je dirais plutôt que tu fais ça pour sauver ta peau.

seiryû: entièrement d'accord!

draco: vous pourriez être un peu plus clémentes avec lui, non?

seiryû: t'es de quel côté, toi?

draco: du côté de celui qui fera avancer cette fic.

dodo: nani? avec moi?

draco: toi, seiryû ou un autre.

dodo & seiryû: comment ça " un autre " ?!

lokia: je crois qu'il en a assez d'attendre.

hermione: ils veulent Harry et vous retardez toujours la rencontre fatidique.

seiryû: c'est la faute de dodo! Pas la mienne! Moi aussi je veux la suite!

severus: cependant, mademoiselle la bêta, vous avez l'avantage de connaître, en partie, la suite des évènements. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

seiryû: pff. Pour la peine, je vais tous vous laissez vous débrouiller avec dodo.

alex: nyarck nyarck!

voldy: NON! Bubulle, pitié! Reviens!

seiryû: adieu, monde cruel!

dodo ( à part, à bubulle): je savais pas que tu avais des talents de tragédienne.

seiryû ( sur le même mode): je ne mériterais pas mon surnom de "multifonction", sinon. Mais, tu veux bien les punir encore un petit peu, stp?

dodo ( aux deux dominants en manque de calins): pour vous punir de votre audace, moi, la juge suprême de cette fic, vous condamne à... hum... à quoi?...

itachi ( triomphant ): à courser ryry à travers le monde!

draco: ...

voldy: c'est ce qu'on est déjà en train de faire, je te signale!

harry: c'est marrant de les voir s'agiter comme ça.

alex: on a l'impression d'être au ciné. Manque plus que le pop-corn!

théo: hn.

* * *

Review, please? 


	7. la fugue partie A

_**chapitre 4**__ : __fugue_

_rappel du précédent chapitre:_

_- Bonjour tout le monde. Oh! Avant de commencer, je voulais te prévenir Severus..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Ton animagus préféré est resté dormir chez moi. Enfin, je pense que tu vas avoir une ou deux semaines de répit pour te préparer à surmonter les éclats que vont occasionner de fortes têtes comme vous. Bon courage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit coma magique. Mais tu vas devoir être patient et ne pas lui sauter dessus dès que tu le verras, si tu ne vas pas le faire replonger dans son sommeil réparateur._

_Après ce petit discours, Nivellus observa son compatriote au visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et qui avait du mal à cacher sa joie. _

* * *

- Alors? C'est aujourd'hui, le grand jour ? J'ai hâte que ce fichu cours se termine.

- Parle encore plus fort, Itachi. Je suis sûre que personne ne t'a entendu.

- Mais, Lo ! Je n'y peux rien, moi, si je n'aime pas les cours de maintient et d'étiquette.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, alors tais-toi avant que l'on se fasse repérer.

- Oui, mon capitaine !

Assis entre Lokia et Itachi, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. En effet, il pouvait rire de cette mini discussion et des moues qu'Itachi venait de faire en un temps record, ou pleurer de joie face à la détermination de ses amis à l'accompagner.

Oui, c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour, comme le disait si bien Itachi. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient prendre leur envol. C'était aujourd'hui que débuterait son plan de fuite. Oui, il fuyait. Ce n'était pas vraiment de peur qu'il voulait fuir, mais il se refusait à passer sa vie en étant le compagnon de ces deux personnes.

Ses deux compagnons…

* * *

_Flash back _

Après l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Tarquinus, Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller voir le grand prêtre et le seigneur. Il avait plutôt envie d'aller prendre un bon bain. Enfin… Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Alexander l'avait prévenu, par conséquent il était obligé de s'y rendre.

Il se dirigea vers le salon privé du roi de Windywing en priant pour que ce ne soit pas de mauvaises nouvelles ou une infraction au règlement qu'il aurait commise sans savoir. Dire qu'il s'inquiétait des règlements maintenant, Ron se moquerait de lui s'il le savait.

Ron… Hermione… Ils lui manquaient tant… Il avait tellement envie de les revoir, de les entendre se disputer, de sentir l'accolade amicale de Ron tandis qu'Hermione le serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer… Mais cela lui était impossible… Dire qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait en Angleterre ; ça le mettait hors de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était parvenu aux portes du salon où l'attendaient les deux hommes les plus importants de Zéphoriae. Il frappa machinalement et attendit qu'on lui donne la permission d'entrer.

- Entre, mon enfant.

Bon, ben, ça commençait bien. Que le grand prêtre l'appelle 'mon enfant', il avait l'habitude et l'homme le faisait avec tous. Mais que leur roi en fasse autant, alors qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à trouver un surnom à chacun d'entre eux, ça ce n'était pas normal. Ils allaient lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… Ce serait la journée à marquer d'une croix noire. Tarquinus et maintenant, ça. # _Allez, ry ! Ne les fais pas attendre. Jette-toi dans la gueule du loup #. _

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry sortait de la salle le plus dignement possible. C'était pire que tout. Le destin se moquait de lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout _ça_ ? Le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire, c'était que ses deux pires ennemis allaient s'en mordre les doigts. En effet, une fois de plus, il montrerait qu'il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. C'était une habitude de toute façon, rien que le fait qu'il ait deux compagnons suffisait à le prouver. Donc, personne ne verrait d'inconvénient, à part, peut-être, les deux serpents, à ce qu'il quitte ce monde-ci. Enfin, il faudrait qu'il le fasse discrètement pour ne pas se faire repérer. # _Pas vu, pas __pris __; pris, puni # _.

_Fin du flash back._

* * *

DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG !

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de son cours. Enfin ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette journée avait été affreuse autant par les cours que par l'impatience qui l'avait gagné au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

C'est dans le joyeux désordre que la classe se dirigea vers la sortie et se séparèrent pour faire leur devoirs ou aller prendre l'air frais. Le trio, quant à lui, ne tarda pas à rejoindre leur lieu de rendez-vous privilégié, le salon où Harry avait vécu sa première expérience traumatisante : les essayages.

Lorsque Lokia ouvrit la porte de la pièce, ils purent remarquer que Théophile et Alexander les y attendaient déjà.

- Bah. Vous êtes depuis longtemps, les namours ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, Ita.

- Question bête.

- Ouin ! Méchant Théo pas beau et tout vilain ! Je te boude ! Na !

Pour toute réponse, Itachi sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa tête. Maman Lolo avait encore frappé et remis l'un de ses insupportables enfants à sa place. L'Asiatique ne tarda pas à protester et pleurnicher un petit peu. Pour la forme, bien évidemment. Théophile, en homme pratique qu'il était, aborda bien vite le sujet qui leur tous à cœur et qui rendait les cinq zéphirs fébriles.

- Alors, êtes-vous prêts pour le grand événement ?

- Le bal de ce soir ? Je ne sais pas trop… J'hésite encore sur la robe à mettre…

- Mets celle qui te semble la plus adaptée, où tu te sens à l'aise.

- Wow ! Il est de bon conseil, le Théo d'amour, quand il s'agit de sa dulcinée.

Cette fois, Itachi évita le coup.

Oui, un grand bal avait été organisé et devait prendre fin au petit matin. L'occasion parfaite pour fuir. En effet, en raison de cette fête, personne ne viendrait faire de ronde dans les couloirs et ils avaient juste à faire acte de présence et danser un peu pour ne pas porter l'attention sur eux. Parfait. De plus, cela leur laisserait davantage de temps pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Zéphoriae et eux.

Cet évènement leur permettait aussi de pouvoir parler par petits codes sans qu'on puisse les soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Prudence est mère de sûreté, non ? Et puis, après une petite conversation sans réel but avec d'autres dominants, Alexander avait appris que l'un d'entre eux avait découvert que certaines de leurs actions ou paroles étaient espionnées afin, soit disant, d'assurer une meilleure protection aux zéphirs du château. Les cinq jeunes avaient donc redoublé d'attention et ne laissaient plus rien filtrer.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas croire qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience des risques que leur plan promettaient. Non, non. Cette fois, Harry avait été catégorique et les autres avaient compris pourquoi il avait été la tête de proue des griffondors au cours de ses années scolaires. Le petit brun avait appris de ses erreurs et il était donc hors de question de foncer tête baissée. Par conséquent, ils avaient mis un peu plus de trois mois à tout organiser jusqu'au moindre détail, accumulant recherches sur recherches… Le tout en évitant tout soupçons. Ces trois mois avaient aussi permis à Harry d'être moins surveillé, car il avait eu la sensation d'être continuellement épié durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec leur roi et le grand prêtre.

oOo

Royaume-Uni, manoir de Lord Voldemort, chambre personnelle de Severus Rogue…

Severus était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée de sa chambre, et observait le cirque que faisait son calice depuis une heure déjà. Il était épuisé. En effet, l'homme qu'il avait choisi comme futur amant était toujours aussi fatigué et faible depuis sa sortie de coma, ce qui affectait beaucoup le professeur de potion. De plus, ses nerfs était mis à rude épreuve par les nombreuses disputes que les deux hommes créaient. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour être patient et compréhensif, et Merlin savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui. Mais voilà, le cabot ne voulait pas accepter ce que lui avait dit le vampire.

_# et dire que ça fait une semaine que ça dure ! Il veut ma mort, c'est pas possible. Reste calme, Severus, reste calme. Ne lui saute pas dessus ! #_

Et oui, le vampire qui sommeillait en Severus avait du mal à se contenir devant son calice, et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Mais son compagnon était encore faible et, il devait bien l'avouer, il en avait légèrement profité pour faire les échanges de sang. Et son calice le lui avait reproché à plusieurs reprises par la suite, et pourtant il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été dans son bon droit en agissant de la sorte. Et, ce matin, il remettait ça sur le tapis alors qu'ils devaient se préparer pour aller à la recherche du portail qui permettait de faire route vers Zéphoriae.

Le buveur de sang décida qu'il était d'intervenir et de calmer son calice. Ce dernier lui ferait la tête à coup sûr, mais ce n'était pas cher payé étant donné ce qu'il risquait à jouer avec la patience de deux zéphirs en manque d'amour. Quoique… En manque…

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! SALE CABOT BRALLIARD !

Le silence se fit soudain dans la chambre. Et oui, le calice de Severus Rogue, l'effroyable chauve-souris des cachots aux cheveux gras, n'était autre que Sirius Black, le Patmol des Maraudeurs.

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à entendre le vampire lui crier dessus. Oui, il connaissait assez le spécimen pour savoir que c'était un véritable râleur ; mais depuis qu'il était son calice, Grincheux s'était retenu.

Le vampire reprit la parole une fois certain que son vis-à-vis lui avait donné toute son attention.

- Il est inutile de me refaire le couplet de « Severus Rogue, le méchant vampire » à chaque fois que je t'annonce quelque chose. Compris ? Bien. Je vais me répéter, et j'espère que cette fois cela restera ancré dans ce qui te sert de tête : oui, je t'ai forcé la main en faisant de toi mon calice sans ta permission. Non, tu ne seras pas maltraité. Je crois même t'avoir recommandé certains ouvrages sur la relation calice - vampire… Et qui sont sur le bureau de la chambre. De plus, je pense avoir été suffisamment gentil et patient avec toi, donc je te déconseille de me mettre en colère. Tu en payerais les conséquences. Au contraire, si tu te montre raisonnable je pourrais assouplir les règles que je t'ai imposé. Je pourrais même te laisser revoir ton ami Lupin, qui lui n'a pas eu ta chance et est esclave. Ai - je été clair ?

Severus laissa quelques secondes à Sirius, pour être sûr qu'il ait bien tout assimilé, avant de reprendre.

- Bien. À présent, nous devons nous dépêcher. Tes singeries vont finir par nous mettre en retard et le Lord n'aime pas attendre, surtout qu'il s'agit de retrouver son compagnon.

Sirius bougonna un peu en se dirigeant vers la petite malle que lui avait donné le vampire lorsqu'il l'avait informé qu'il partait avec lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul ici. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Être entouré de mangemorts lui faisait froid dans le dos et il était encore fatigué, inutile de le cacher.

oOo

Manoir de Lord Voldemort, chambre personnelle de Nivellus…

Nivellus avait déjà empaqueté les affaires dont il allait avoir besoin, selon lui, pour la petite expédition, et il avait donc décidé de patienter dans sa chambre avant de devoir rejoindre les autres. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

Depuis, il ne pensait plus qu'à cette jeune esclave qui narguait ses sens vampiriques. Il avait, subtilement, posé quelques questions à Severus et Draco pour en apprendre un peu plus que son nom. Le portrait que les deux Serpentards avaient brossé lui avait bien plu, et il était certain qu'elle serait un calice parfait. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. De plus, Voldemort lui avait accordé le droit de la courtiser, lui promettant qu'il la lui laisserait s'il la voulait vraiment.

Il allait donc essayer de la séduire, en évitant de trop utiliser son charme de vampire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accuse de l'avoir manipulée, mais il était hors de question de ne pas profiter un petit peu des atouts qu'il avait en main. Une fois qu'il la sentirait suffisamment en confiance et sous son charme, il demanderait à ce qu'elle retrouve sa liberté. Il continuerait le jeu de la séduction et …

- Veuillez m'excuser, seigneur, mais le Maître m'a envoyée vérifier si vous étiez prêt et vous aider si ce n'est pas la cas.

Le buveur de sang se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas été capable de sentir une présence l'approcher. Décidemment, cette fille le privait de toutes ses facultés. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y remédie.

Il se tourna vers la jeune esclave et lui fit un grand sourire. Autant appliquer son plan tout de suite, étant donné que les autres avaient très bien compris son désir de faire d'elle son calice. Rester plus qu'à faire céder la concernée.

- Inutile. J'ai d'ores et déjà fait mes bagages. Et je ne saurais abuser d'une jeune femme en lui faisant porter ce que je peux porter seul. Cependant, je n'ai rien contre une petite conversation, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner pour rejoindre le convoi. J'ai appris que vous feriez route avec nous, je me dois donc de me présenter à vous…

- Vous ne me devez rien. Vous êtes un noble et moi, une esclave.

- J'insiste. Nivellus, héritier du clan des Lanfran. Mais, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Nivellus. Et vous ?

- Je ne suis qu'une esclave, Seigneur Nivellus. Mais… Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Bien. Hermione, je vous propose de nous dépêcher. Rejoignons les autres avant d'abuser de la patience de deux zéphirs.

oOo

Manoir de Lord Voldemort, cour intérieure…

Lucius et Rodolphus donnaient les dernières instructions pour être certains que tout était parfait pour le départ de leur maître. Dans les livres qui avaient été trouvés et qui faisaient référence au monde qu'ils voulaient atteindre, ils avaient appris que les gens de là-bas n'acceptaient que les chevaux, les carrosses et les litières. Ils s'étaient donc préparés en conséquence. De plus, Nivellus avait trouvé où ils pourraient ouvrir un portail entre les deux mondes. Et, si leurs estimations étaient bonnes, ils entreraient à Windywing le lendemain, dans la matinée.

Les plus agités et impatiens étaient, sans conteste, les deux seigneurs du pays, c'est-à-dire Lord Voldemort et Draco Malfoy. En effet, le plus jeune était devenu, il y a peu, le Prince des Ténèbres. Certains, qui connaissaient le dévouement et la possessivité qu'un zéphir alpha pour sa moitié, s'en étaient étonnés, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ces deux « mâles » trouvent le moyen de s'accorder et non de se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Il était donc de notoriété publique que les deux hommes se côtoyaient de façon plus qu'intime. Cependant, aucun des deux n'acceptait d'aller plus loin que les baisers ou les caresses. Et pour cause, la seule personne avec qui ils voulaient aller plus loin dans cette relation était celle qu'ils allaient chercher.

Le signal fut donné et la petite troupe se mit en marche.

oOo

Dans un pays voisin du Royaume-Uni…

Harry se réveilla doucement en sentant les doux rayons du soleil réchauffaient son corps. Il y avait une odeur d'herbe fraîche qui l'entourait et le bruit tranquille de l'eau coulant sur les pierres se faisait entendre.

Le seul point noir de ce tableau idyllique était qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'un troupeau de sombrals, suivi par celui d'hippogriffes étant donné l'intensité de son mal de tête, l'avait piétiné, changeant sa tête en caisse de résonance.

Le petit brun se releva péniblement ; il avait toujours besoin de prendre un solide petit déjeuner ou, au moins, un grand chocolat bien chaud avant de pouvoir être opérationnel. Mais, il semblerait qu'il allait devoir s'en passer cette fois.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, autre que son mal de tête, fut : « nous avons réussi ! ». Tout excité, il tourna la tête pour voir ses amis étendus près de lui. Il ignorait où ils étaient, mais le principal était qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs. Harry sourit en repensant que, quelques heures auparavant, Théo avait dû motiver les troupes. En effet, le portail permettant de sortir de Windywing avait un mécanisme tellement particulier qu'ils avaient cru ne jamais pouvoir l'ouvrir. Il leur avait tout de même fallu plus d'une heure pour y parvenir. La tension, sujette à la peur d'être rattrapé, n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'épousseta avant d'aller se rafraîchir la figure. Il avait décidé de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons tout de suite. Ils devaient être épuisés et il le comprenait parfaitement. De plus, ils pouvaient bien prendre un peu de repos au vu de ce qui les attendait. Après tout, s'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas se faire prendre, ils devaient se cacher efficacement, et donc savoir où ils étaient et se fondre dans la masse. Du travail en perspective. Mais Harry gardait espoir.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'aucun chapitre avait été posté et j'en suis désolée.

si celui-ci est court, c'est parce que vous n'avez là que la première partie du quatrième chapitre qui est faite depuis quatre mois déjà... Désolée.

Le reste du chapitre ne devrait plus trop tarder. Donc, une fois les partiels terminés, j'espère l'avoir fini.

la raison de ce retard ? Le travail, les partiels, les dissertations, les exposés et une fiction que je devais à tout prix finir avant Noël ( c'était un cadeau pour ma béta et elle sera bientôt sur vos écrans vu que j'ai son accord. ).

encore désolée, mais j'espère que ce début de chapitre vous plaira quand même.

à bientôt.


	8. Retour et réécriture

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cela fait longtemps que mes fictions n'ont pas été sujettes à de nouvelles publications, j'en suis pleinement consciente. Que dire sinon que le temps passant, je n'ai plus eu vraiment le temps de m'en occuper. Toutefois, j'avais promis de ne pas les abandonner, donc je vais les reprendre, petit à petit. J'espère que celles et ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre les apprécieront toujours.

Étant en année de concours, je suis assez prise par le temps, d'où une publication qui sera irrégulière. Ma bêta d'autrefois n'a pas changé, mais elle se trouve dans des conditions similaires. D'avance, nous sommes désolées du temps que prendront certains chapitres.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont consulté mon profil, vous avez déjà du voir ma nouvelle fiction. Il s'agit d'un one-shot inspiré par la série _Cantarella_ de You Higuri. Mon style a peut-être un peu changé depuis la dernière fois.

Pour cette même raison, _Le mélimélo de destin_, ma fiction dans l'univers de _Gundam Wing_, est en cours de réécriture. Ce sera la première de mes fanfictions à chapitre à bénéficier d'une nouvelle publication. _Nos ailes mêlées _et _Une nouvelle vie_ (_Harry Potter _de Mme Rowling) suivront, mais j'ignore encore dans quel ordre. Si la première fera l'objet d'une réécriture, je doute qu'il y ait des modifications pour _Nouvelle vie_.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé s'il était possible de traduire _Une Nouvelle vie_ en anglais : je ne promets rien, mais je tenterai de le faire.

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture,

à bientôt,

Fausbourg V.


	9. Réécriture lancée

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un petit message pour vous prévenir que la réécriture de _Nos ailes mêlées_ a été postée.

Vous pourrez la trouver sur mon profil.

Bonne journée à tous et merci de votre patience.

Fausbourg.


End file.
